


Wedding at first sight

by tinkerbelllouie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M, Makeup Artist Harry, Photographer Louis
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkerbelllouie/pseuds/tinkerbelllouie
Summary: Harry jest gotowy założyć rodzinę, ale ma pecha w miłości. Louis nie planuje się wiązać przez przynajmniej najbliższe dziesięć lat swojego życia. Jeden działa pod wpływem impulsu, drugi daje się zmanipulować rodzinie. Obaj trafiają do telewizyjnego programu: “Ślubne dzwony”.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Będzie mi niezmiernie miło, jak zostawisz po sobie chociaż drobny ślad. x

“Nie mogło być gorzej”, pomyślał dwudziestoczteroletni Harry Styles tuż po wyjściu z zatłoczonego klubu, kiedy to zimny wiatr wraz z nieprzyjemnym deszczem zaczęły smagać jego policzki. Ze wzrokiem wbitym w brzydki, mokry chodnik ruszył przed siebie, nie kłopocząc się nawet z zamówieniem taksówki, która podwiozłaby go niemal pod drzwi domu. W tamtym momencie potrzebował długiego spaceru, świeżego powietrza i… Może niekoniecznie deszczu, ale do tej listy rzeczy upragnionych zdecydowanie dorzuciłby jeszcze przyjemny seks. Nie byle jaki, przypadkowy seks, bo Harry nie był tym typem człowieka. Lubił się kochać. Lecz do kochania potrzebował drugiej połówki, która jakoś za każdym razem okazywała się być tylko niewystarczającą ćwiartką. Już nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz splątany był w pościeli, z kimś, kogo darzył szczerym, głębokim uczuciem. Z kimś, kogo spotkał więcej niż dwa albo trzy razy.  
Nie czuł się gorszy z tego powodu, bo nie był jedynym z jego grona znajomych, wciąż szczycących się statusem singla, jednak wśród nich wyróżniał również takich, którzy już się ustatkowali. Liam, przyjaciel ze studiów, jako jedyny był w poważnym, długoletnim związku ze swoją partnerką, Sophią. Kilka miesięcy temu podczas wizyty u Liama i Sophi, Harry dowiedział się nawet, że spodziewają się dziecka. To trochę zakłuło go w pierś, bo kochał dzieci i kilka lat wcześniej był przekonany, że jako dwudziestoczterolatek sam już będzie ojcem. Mimo to, uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy przez cały tamten wieczór, kilkukrotnie gratulował obojgu i głaskał delikatnie zaokrąglony brzuszek przyjaciółki. Możliwe, że w momencie gdy Sophia zauważyła jego szkliste, zielone oczy, zmartwiona cicho zapytała, czy wszystko w porządku. Byli wtedy sami, bo Liam musiał skoczyć na najbliższą stację benzynową po czekoladki. Harry bez wahania skinął głową, ale pod wpływem jej troskliwego spojrzenia, pozwolił kilku łzom popłynąć wzdłuż nosa.

  
_– Tak bardzo wam zazdroszczę – przyznał, odwracając od niej spojrzenie. – Macie siebie nawzajem, ładne mieszkanie, dziecko w drodze… Pewnie zaraz się pobierzecie, potem będą pieluchy i wstawanie w nocy i pewnie będziecie cholernie zmęczeni, ale szczęśliwi. A ja? Wciąż będę wynajmował kawalerkę, chodził na randki bez przyszłości i tracił kolejne dni swojego nudnego życia._  
_Zdusił narastający w gardle płacz, bo nie chciał się przy niej rozklejać. Zamiast tego, spojrzał na nią przelotnie, poczuwszy małą, zgrabną dłoń na swoim ramieniu._  
_– Harry – zaczęła ciepło, kręcąc kciukiem kółeczka na jego barku. – To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim natrafisz na tę jedyną osobę w swoim życiu. Nie możesz tak myśleć. Gwarantuję ci, że stworzysz dom szybciej, niż teraz sądzisz._  
_Nie byłby sobą, gdyby na pocieszenie ze strony przyjaciółki nie prychnął pod nosem._  
_– Soph – zwrócił się do niej z czułością, po czym przykleił do ust sztuczny, wymuszony uśmiech – Nigdy nie stworzę domu z miłością mojego życia. Ona po prostu nie istnieje._

  
Przekroczył próg swojej przeciętnej kawalerki, od razu zrzucając ze stóp ciemnobrązowe skórzane buty. Odepchnął rozsądek na kilometr, przez co mokre ubrania wylądowały na podłodze, a on w samej bieliźnie opadł na wiecznie rozłożoną kanapę i ciasno owinął się granatowym kocem. Kolejna nieudana randka już nawet nie robiła na nim tak dużego wrażenia.  
Może tak po prostu już jest, że na portalach randkowych rejestrują się jedynie mężczyźni, którym zależy tylko i wyłącznie na szybkim, niezobowiązującym seksie?  
Jednak wśród wszystkich tych napaleńców znalazł się również Harry, a on na pewno taki nie był, więc o co tak naprawdę chodziło?  
Nie leżał tak długo, po chwili ruszył do kuchni po schłodzoną butelkę półsłodkiego białego wina, by zaraz potem na powrót usiąść na sofie, uprzednio zarzuciwszy koc na ramiona i głowę, zupełnie tak, jakby ten miał być schronieniem przed zimnym światem, w którym nie mógł znaleźć jedynej, upragnionej miłości. Korek wyskoczył z butelki z charakterystycznym dźwiękiem, po czym mężczyzna przystawił szyjkę naczynia do ust i upił kilka sporych łyków.  
Dwie godziny później wciąż siedział na sofie. Butelka świeciła pustkami, a on nie czuł się w najmniejszym stopniu dobrze. Niepozorny uśmiech wkradł się na jego usta, gdy podczas przerwy zobaczył na ekranie telewizora reklamę jakiegoś programu dla singli poszukujących miłości.  
Nie myśląc dwa razy, wysłał wiadomość na podany numer, nawet nie sprawdziwszy poprawności wpisanych danych.

***

W momencie, gdy do Louisa Tomlinsona dotarły słowa jego młodszej o dziewięć lat siostry, mężczyzna wyrzucił z siebie niekontrolowaną wiązankę przekleństw. Jego spojrzenie nie wróżyło nic dobrego i Lottie wiedziała o tym, ale mimo wszystko szeroki uśmiech gościł na jej twarzy.  
– Mamie też spodobał się ten pomysł.  
Tyle miała na swoją obronę, na co Louis po raz kolejny przewrócił oczami.  
– Nie pomyślałyście, że ten pomysł zupełnie mi się nie spodoba?-Zarzucił, a z jego oczu bił chłód, który przyprawił dziewczynę o nieprzyjemne dreszcze.-Co to w ogóle ma być? - Dodał, nawet nie czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję z jej strony. - To legalne?  
Lottie wzruszyła ramionami i wyciągnęła w jego kierunku rękę z paczką kwaśnych żelek w marnej próbie negocjacji, na którą Louis jednie uniósł wymownie brew.  
\- Poważnie? - Zapytał, a ton jego głosu wręcz ociekał sarkazmem.- Ile ja mam lat, żeby dać się przekupić czymś takim?  
\- Sądziłam, że mentalnie wystarczająco mało, by dać się nabrać i pogodzić się z tym, co nieuniknione. - Usłyszał w odpowiedzi, zaś jego uwadze nie uszła nagła zmiana w wyrazie twarzy młodszej siostry. O ile wcześniej choćby starała się zachować pozory niewinności, tak, gdy wymawiała te słowa, kąciki jej ust mimowolnie uniosły się w chytrym uśmieszku, zapewniającym szatyna o przegranej walce.  
\- Nie zgadzam się, Lotts, po prostu nie. - Mruknął po dłuższej chwili namysłu, jakby wciąż usilnie próbował przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na swoją stronę. Potem skrzyżował ramiona na piersi w geście urazy i rzucił dziewczynie wyzywające spojrzenie, które ona odwzajemniła, przez co krótki moment spędzili na wzajemnym mierzeniu się wzrokiem.  
– Louis – westchnęła w końcu, wolną dłonią potarłszy jego ramię – Może w ten sposób odnajdziesz miłość swojego życia? - Dodała łagodnym głosem, uśmiechając się przy tym delikatnie i z pewną dozą szczerości. Louis zaś spojrzał na nią chłodno, bo im więcej słyszał o tym chorym pomyśle, tym bardziej podnosiło się jego ciśnienie.  
– Nie potrzebuję miłości w życiu. - Odrzekł z uporem, po czym bez zastanowienia wyrwał paczkę słodyczy z dłoni siostry, obrócił się na pięcie i wolnym, ale stanowczym krokiem ruszył wzdłuż szerokiego korytarza w stronę swojego pokoju. - Dobrze o tym wiesz. - Burknął jeszcze, gdy już przekroczył próg własnych czterech kątów. Zauważywszy, jak jego siostra wywróciła na niego oczami, zmęczona gadką, którą monotonnie powtarzał niczym pewien rodzaj mantry od ponad trzech lat, chwycił za klamkę po wewnętrznej stronie drzwi i w irytacji zacisnął na niej palce. Lottie zaraz po tym wydęła w niezadowoleniu pełne, muśnięte różowym błyszczykiem usta i przysiadła na rogu dębowego biurka, z daleka tylko obserwując drżący mięsień, tuż przy zewnętrznym kąciku oka starszego mężczyzny oraz delikatne rumieniec, zdradziecko wkradający się na gładką skórę jego policzków.  
– Louis, każdy potrzebuje miłości w życiu i ty o tym dobrze wiesz.  
Jej głos był ciepły, kiedy wypowiadała jego imię i możliwe, że właśnie to go odrobinę uspokoiło. I chociaż zdążył otworzyć usta i unieść w górę palec, aby zacząć swój słynny i wyuczony na pamięć monolog o pracy, aspiracjach i braku czasu, to ostatecznie pokręcił tylko głową na boki i słabo uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
W głębi duszy wiedział, że nastolatka się nie myliła i w gruncie rzeczy miała dobre intencje, dlatego też nie kłócił się z nią dłużej, po prostu nie widząc w tym żadnego sensu.

***

Godzinę później pożegnali się pod drzwiami jego apartamentu, po czym Louis przekręcił klucz w zamku i wrócił do przestronnego, eleganckiego salonu. Tak jak to miał w zwyczaju po ciężkim dniu pracy, drogą whisky napełnił do połowy szklankę z grubym dnem i stanął przy przeszklonej ścianie. Przed nim rozpościerał się widok na serce Londynu; wysokie budynki i prawie nigdy nieustający gwar na oświetlonych wysokimi lampami ulicach. Stojąc w półmroku, mężczyzna w ciszy popijał trunek, który powoli rozpalał jego przełyk i wnętrze w ten dziwny, na swój sposób przyjemny sposób.  
I tak zadumany, obserwując tych maleńkich ludzi, nie zorientował się, kiedy myślami odpłynął gdzieś daleko i złapał się na pewnym dziwnym uczuciu, do którego ostatnio przestawał pałać taką nienawiścią.  
To lęk. Lęk przed tym, że prawdopodobnie już na zawsze miał zostać sam, bo nie miał czasu ani chęci na miłość.  
Albo przed tym, że głos z tyłu głowy podpowiadał mu, że to tylko nędzne wymówki, które dawno powinien odrzucić. Tyle, że on nie chciał. Bał się.  
Tłumaczył to sobie na wiele sposobów. Jednym z nich oczywiście była kariera i powiązane z nią aspiracje, bo jako ceniony fotograf, pracujący na swoją pozycję w branży modowej od lat był rozchwytywany. Nie było więc w tym nic dziwnego, że w ciągu jednego tygodnia potrafił być nawet w trzech różnych miejscach na Ziemi, oddalonych od siebie o setki albo nawet tysiące kilometrów. I między tymi wszystkimi aspektami, z którymi wiązał się jego zawód, rzadko znajdował czas chociażby dla swojej rodziny, którą już posiadał.  
Yves był jego oczkiem w głowie, mimo że częściej się z nim nie widywał, niż widywał i nie było dnia, aby siebie za to nie karcił i żałował tego stanu rzeczy. Chciałby być obecny w jego życiu każdego dnia, spędzać z nim wszystkie te ważne chwile i obserwować, jak dorastał. Jednak doskonale wiedział, że wszystko zaprzepaścił w momencie, gdy pozycja w branży zaczęła mieć większe znaczenie niż żona i dziecko.  
Tak, Louis był już raz żonaty i nie, nie zamierzał tego błędu powielać. Eleanor była osobą, którą darzył szczerym, głębokim uczuciem, jednak zawsze występowało w tym małe “ale”.  
Ale nie była wystarczająca w łóżku. Ale nie zawsze rozumiała, czego on potrzebuje. Ale nie miała tego “czegoś”, co szatyn pragnął ujrzeć za każdym razem, gdy patrzył w jej śliczne, piwne oczy. Nie miała tego błysku, którego on oczekiwał.  
Rozwód przebiegł szybko, bez zbędnego uprzykrzania sobie nawzajem życia. Tomlinson był naprawdę wdzięczny swojej (teraz już byłej) partnerce za zrozumienie jego sytuacji. Bo choć niektórzy mogli to nazwać tchórzostwem, że przez dwadzieścia pięć lat jego życia, nawet z najciemniejszych zakątków świadomości starał się wyprzeć swoje prawdziwe potrzeby lub nawet nie myślał o tym, czego tak naprawdę potrzebował, to on w głębi duszy był zadowolony z tego, że (choć późno) w końcu uświadomił sobie pewną ważną rzecz. A Eleanor tamtej upalnej, lipcowej nocy nie mogła okazać większego zrozumienia i Louis doceniał to po dziś dzień, ponieważ mało która kobieta bez problemu zaakceptowałaby takie słowa swojego męża; mało która potrafiłaby wykazać się spokojem i troską w momencie, w którym usłyszałaby od swojego męża: “jestem gejem”. Dopiero kilka miesięcy po rozwodzie, podczas rodzinnego spotkania przyznała, że podejrzewała go o to od jakiegoś czasu. I może Louis był na początku odrobinę niezadowolony, ale szybko zrozumiał, dlaczego zdecydowała się na milczenie.  
Cóż, wciąż się przyjaźnili.

***

W przerwie na lunch Harry wpadł do siedziby BBC Radio 1 po swojego przyjaciela. W drodze do studia witał się z każdym lekkim skinieniem głowy albo podaniem ręki. Zazwyczaj zatrzymywał się przy recepcjonistce, Amy i odbywał z nią krótką, przyjacielską rozmowę, ale nie tego dnia. Nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty, ponieważ bolała głowa i humor, który towarzyszył mu od rana, pozostawiał wiele do życzenia.  
Poruszał się po budynku, jakby był u siebie. Doskonale znał te korytarze i większość pomieszczeń, bo swego czasu również pracował w tym miejscu przez nieco ponad rok. Zrezygnował jednak, gdy dobra znajoma zaproponowała mu pracę jej asystenta, na co zgodził się niemal od razu. Już od ponad sześciu miesięcy towarzyszył jej w każdym projekcie i choć zarobki z początku były dość marne (gdy jeszcze był jej pomocnikiem), teraz nie mógł narzekać. Lou Teasdale dość szybko przekonała się, że Harry rzeczywiście był w tym dobry i nie musiał tylko stać po jej prawej stronie, podając pędzle albo klipsy do włosów. Dostrzegła w nim talent i już po dwóch miesiącach “mianowała” go makijażystą. Od tego czasu tworzyli sprawny duet, Lou zajmowała się głównie fryzurami, Harry – makijażami. I oboje byli z tego zadowoleni.  
Gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowało się studio, od razu zauważył ciemnowłosego chłopaka, siedzącego przy czarnym stoliku, zawalonym stertą papierów, niedokończoną kanapką i zapewne zimną już kawą. Fionn nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, pogrążony jak zwykle w swoich odległych, zupełnie oderwanych od rzeczywistości myślach, dlatego też Harry postarał się niezauważenie dosiąść do niego. Szanował chłopaka i to, że był nadzwyczaj cichy i spokojny. Doprawdy, nie lubił mu przerywać, bo miał wrażenie, że w ten sposób wchodzi brudnymi buciorami tam, gdzie go nikt nie prosi.  
Dlatego przez dość długą chwilę jedynie wpatrywał się bez słowa w jego lewy profil, rejestrując każdą najmniejszą zmarszczkę na twarzy. Oczywiście nie miał ich dużo, jego skóra była jasna i wyglądała na niezwykle miękką, a wręcz dziecięcą. Prosty nos i policzki pokryte były delikatnymi piegami.  
Fionn wreszcie wrócił do żywych, gdy głośny jak zwykle radiowiec dołączył do ich części studia i powitał Harry'ego niezwykle entuzjastycznie, a ten od razu skarcił go surowym spojrzeniem, po tym jak zauważył zakłopotanie na twarzy młodego chłopaka.  
– Um, cześć, Harry. Nie zaważyłem cię – powiedział Whitehead, nerwowo odgarniając dłonią ciemne kosmyki włosów.  
Harry na moment zawiesił wzrok na niewielkim, srebrzystym okręgu w jego uchu, którego Fionn wprawił w ruch, obróciwszy gwałtownie głowę w kierunku Stylesa.  
– W porządku, nie chciałem ci przerywać – odpowiedział uprzejmie i wstał z krzesła, po czym posłał chłopakowi ciepłe, pełne zrozumienia spojrzenie i uśmiech, który rozjaśniłby najciemniejszy pokój.  
– Fionn, ja i Harry idziemy teraz na lunch.-Nick odezwał się nagle, jakby celowo próbując przypomnieć im o swojej obecności.- Piszesz się?  
Chłopak przeniósł swoje nieśmiałe spojrzenie na wysokiego, szczupłego bruneta, a ten przeczesał długimi palcami gęste, ciemne włosy, cały czas utrzymując z nim kontakt wzrokowy.  
– Nie, nie, dziękuję – dwudziestolatek przecząco pokręcił głową, spoglądając to na Grismshawa, to na Stylesa. Zupełnie tak, jakby czekał na jakieś wybaczenie, nawet jeśli nikt się nie gniewał.  
Harry skinął mu na pożegnanie i życzył miłego dnia, wychodząc z pomieszczenia, Nick zaś jeszcze przed wyjściem poprosił go o wykonanie kilku zadań.

***

Kiedy siedzieli już w ulubionej włoskiej restauracji Nicka i popijali musujące, bezalkoholowe wino, Harry starał się z całych sił skupić na słowach swojego przyjaciela. Wpatrywał się w jego twarz i usta, widział ekspresję w każdej najmniejszej zmarszczce, jednak nie potrafił zrozumieć nic z tego bełkotu.  
Był zbyt zajęty skanowaniem jego ciemnych, orzechowych tęczówek, oprawionych gęstymi, długimi i lekko wywiniętymi rzęsami oraz… właściwie wszystkiego. Obserwował jak wymachuje dużymi dłońmi w powietrzu i jak jego usta wyginają się w szeroki uśmiech pod wpływem niezwykle zabawnej historii, na którą w tamtym momencie Harry nie zwracał uwagi. Jego spojrzenie może zbyt długo zatrzymywało się właśnie na tych wargach, które nigdy nie były spierzchnięte, ale odkąd tylko się poznali, kusiły miękkością i ładnym, rumianym kolorem.  
– Dlaczego zerwaliśmy? – wypalił nieświadomie tuż po tym, jak przełknął ciężko gulę w gardle.  
Nick obdarował go zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Szerokie, ciemnobrązowe brwi ściągnęły się w konsternacji, kiedy to próbował zrozumieć, co się właśnie stało.  
– Ty mi powiedz – mówiąc to, w końcu roześmiał się głośno, całkowicie rozbawiony jego zachowaniem. Jednak gdy Styles wciąż wpatrywał się w niego tymi proszącymi oczami, Nick westchnął nieznacznie. – Denerwowało cię, że nie chcę się ustatkować.  
Harry wydał z siebie ciche: “och” w momencie, w którym wreszcie dotarło do niego, o co się pokłócili przed zerwaniem.  
– Wciąż nie rozumiem, jak możesz nie chcieć mieć dzieci. Dzieci są cudowne.  
Grimshaw wziął głęboki oddech, bo wiedział, że bez niego się nie uspokoi. Harry kontynuował, a on tylko położył swoje wskazujące palce na skronie i zaczął powoli masować obolałą już głowę.  
– I oświadczyny. Odrzuciłeś moje oświadczyny, bo stwierdziłeś, że zaczynam się rządzić i zmuszę cię do adopcji. Bo przecież wolność i niezobowiązujący związek są takie fajne i ciekawe. Po co się wiązać z kimś, kogo się kocha, skoro można pieprzyć go bez żadnego sakramentalnego, jebanego “tak”, prawda? – Młodszy wyrzucił z siebie wszystko na jednym wydechu, zupełnie jakby trzymał to w sobie od dłuższego czasu i tylko czekał na odpowiedni moment, by rzucić mu to prosto w twarz. Jego głos był dość donośny, więc starszy mężczyzna machnął na niego ręką, niemo prosząc w ten sposób, aby troszkę się uciszył.  
– Harry, nie byliśmy ze sobą nawet roku.  
– Bylibyśmy już cztery lata, gdybyś nie stchórzył.  
Styles oparł łokcie o stół i schował twarz w dłoniach. Bliski płaczu, zacisnął mocno wargi i tylko odrobinę wzdrygnął się, czując na swoich palcach dotyk przyjaciela. Starszy mężczyzna gładził kciukiem wystające knykcie tak długo, aż Harry zabrał swoje ręce.  
– Znowu umówiłeś się z jakimś typem z portalu i kolejny okazał się dupkiem?  
Harry na to pytanie zagryzł zęby na wnętrzu lewego policzka i nerwowo zastukał palcami w blat.  
– Był starszy nawet od ciebie.  
– Lubisz starszych.  
– Nie w tym rzecz – przewrócił oczami. – Był starszy o jakieś siedem lat więcej, aniżeli deklarował.  
Nick parsknął śmiechem, ale kiedy Styles spiorunował go wzrokiem, natychmiast zamilkł, po czym przez chwilę jedli w kompletnej ciszy. Jakiś czas później Harry kończył swoją sałatkę, a Nick przełykał ostatni kęs zimnego już makaronu.  
– Właściwie, dlaczego nie umówisz się z młodszym?-Grimshaw zagaił z czystą ciekawością wymalowaną w oczach.- Może to jest właśnie klucz do sukcesu?  
Styles zmarszczył brwi zdezorientowany jego tokiem myślenia. Przeżuł ostatnie liście i pomidorka koktajlowego.  
– Na przykład Fionn? – zaproponował zupełnie poważnie Grimshaw, a Harry niemal zakrztusił się, słysząc to imię.  
– Fionn?  
Nick skinął pewnie głową, unosząc do ust prawie pusty kieliszek.  
– Fionn.-Powtórzył za nim z pewną frywolnością w głosie, zupełnie nie przejąwszy się tym, do jakiego stanu doprowadził tym młodszego przyjaciela.  
– To dziecko.  
I gdy to usłyszał, przebiegły uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy.  
– Przypomnieć ci, ile miałeś lat, gdy zaczęliśmy się umawiać?-Odpowiedział pytaniem i nawet nie dał Harry'emu czasu na odpowiedź, choć ten zdążył już otworzyć buzię i wziąć głęboki wdech, gotowy do obrony.- Dwadzieścia. Ile lat ma Fionn? Dwadzieścia.  
Harry ostentacyjnie wytarł kąciki ust białą serwetką i zanim zareagował na jego uwagę, wypił resztkę wina.  
– To niczego nie zmienia.  
– Fionn cię lubi. Wystarczy spojrzeć, jak się w ciebie wpatruje. Po prostu umów się z nim, jesteście dość podobni – stwierdził mężczyzna i przywołał grzecznie kelnera, aby poprosić go o rachunek.  
Gdy ten odszedł, Nick wrócił spojrzeniem na Harry'ego, wyraźnie wyczekując jego odpowiedzi.  
– Bo jesteśmy od ciebie młodsi?  
\- Nie – westchnął. – Bo obaj kochacie te same rzeczy: dziwne ubrania, stary rock i ciebie.

***

Następnego dnia Styles wpadł do siedziby BBC Radio 1. Przelotnie machnął do recepcjonistki i przeprosił, że nie może się zatrzymać. Dopiero gdy wchodził do windy, uświadomił sobie, że za chwilę musi odezwać się do Fionna i wykonać ten pierwszy krok. I jeśli miałby być ze sobą szczery, nie czuł się do końca przekonany, ale po długich namowach swojego przyjaciela zdecydował się wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Może rzeczywiście to ten niepozorny, cichy chłopak był mu pisany?  
Przemierzał długi korytarz dość zdecydowanym krokiem do momentu, aż stanął przed drzwiami do studia i uderzył go fakt, iż tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jakiej orientacji jest Whitehead. Stał tak przez kilka minut, analizując dokładnie wszystko, co tylko przychodziło mu do głowy, gdy o nim myślał. Miał przed oczami urywki rozmów, jego piegowatą twarz i łagodne, może odrobinę zmęczone spojrzenie. Przypomniał sobie również, że nieodłącznym elementem jego osoby są zawsze podwinięte nogawki wąskich spodni i fikuśne skarpetki. Niekiedy na nosie widniały zaokrąglone, bursztynowe okulary w stylu retro. To dość płytkie i Harry o tym wiedział, ale mimo wszystko zadał sobie pytanie, czy ktoś taki mógłby być hetero?  
Nie chcąc jednak zaliczyć wtopy, obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył z powrotem do windy. W międzyczasie odczytał też wiadomości od Lou, krzywiąc się na widok wielu wykrzykników przeplatanych znakami zapytania. Tak, był już spóźniony.  
\- Cześć, Harry. - Znajomy głos wyrywał go z zamyśleń, przez co gwałtownie uniósł spojrzenie i zlustrował zdecydowanie niższą od niego postać. Na widok bordowych skarpetek w żółte groszki miał ochotę się zaśmiać, ale oczywiście utrzymał powagę, bo mimo tego akcentu Fionn wyglądał dobrze. Ubrany w jasne, jeansowe spodnie z delikatnymi przetarciami i kaszmirowy sweter w kolorze khaki przypominał mu trochę stereotypowego hipstera. Harry nie wiedział do końca, czy taki był zamiar dwudziestolatka.  
\- Hej - mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, odpowiadając. - Jak tam?  
Fionn na te słowa jedynie wzruszył ramionami i wskazał głową na papierowe kubeczki z kawą i torbę z logo Starbucks w jego dłoniach.  
\- Nic nowego.  
\- Pomóc ci z tym?  
W odpowiedzi starszy brunet otrzymał zdezorientowane spojrzenie, które uświadomiło go o tym, jak głupie było to pytanie, skoro w grę wchodziły tylko dwie kawy i jakieś ciastka.  
\- Właściwie racja - stwierdził zakłopotany, i kiedy Whitehead otworzył usta, aby się pożegnać, ten szybko dodał - Robisz coś dzisiaj wieczorem?

***

Pod wskazany przez Louise adres brunet dotarł z prawie pół godzinnym opóźnieniem. Plan zdjęciowy znajdował się w starej kamienicy, która, ku jego zaskoczeniu, wewnątrz wyglądała bardzo nowocześnie; minimalistycznie. Pomieszczenie, do którego się udał, było przestrzenne i jasne.  
Po przekroczeniu progu zauważył ustawione na stelażu tło i kilka dużych, profesjonalnych lamp. Jego uwagę zwrócił również mężczyzna z aparatem w dłoniach, który w jego mniemaniu musiał być oczywiście fotografem. Uznawszy to za trafne spostrzeżenie, Harry nie omieszkał pogratulować samemu sobie w myślach, by dopiero potem przyjrzeć mu się dokładnie.  
Czarne, dopasowane spodnie opinały jego łydki i uda, na których widok Harry'emu zrobiło się trochę sucho w gardle. A kiedy przeniósł wzrok wyżej, poczuł niemal fizyczny ból, ponieważ - co tu dużo ukrywać - kochał obojczyki, a ten oto stojący przed nim Adonis wiedział, jak je perfekcyjnie wyeksponować. Krwisto-czerwona koszulka z rękawem ¾ i głęboko wyciętym dekoltem podkreślała nie tylko je, ale również tatuaż, którego brunet nie był w stanie objąć spojrzeniem w całości przez zasłaniający go materiał. Zaś błękitne, przenikające go na wskroś tęczówki stanowiły wisienkę na tym torcie.  
\- Louise, spóźnialski wreszcie dotarł.  
Harry mógł przysiąc, że przeszły go dreszcze, choć wydawało mu się to absurdalne. Głos mężczyzny był dość wysoki, a akcent z Yorkshire dodawał mu tej dziwnej miękkości, której nie potrafił wytłumaczyć.  
Nie wiedząc kiedy, w polu widzenia Stylesa pojawiła się jego jasnowłosa przyjaciółka. I jedyne, czego mógł być pewien, to to, że była wściekła. Zapewne, gdyby tylko mogła, udusiłaby go gołymi rękoma dokładnie w tym miejscu, w którym stała, nie kłopocząc się nawet z pochowaniem ciała, i on nawet nie musiał dłużej się zastanawiać, by to stwierdzić.  
Louise nie lubiła, gdy Harry się spóźniał. Właściwie, kto byłby w stanie to znieść?  
\- Dziesięć minut temu wysłuchałabym, co masz do powiedzenia. W tym momencie mogę mieć do ciebie tylko jedną prośbę. Nie odzywaj się do mnie.  
\- Ale, Lou, wszystko wyjaśnię… - Brunet spróbował łagodnym tonem, jednak kobieta bez słowa obróciła się na pięcie i wróciła do swojego stanowiska. Zdezorientowany Harry starał się ratować sytuację, ale na marne. A temu wszystkiemu w milczeniu przyglądał się z boku szatyn, i choć jego cierpliwość dobiegała powoli końca, spóźnialski makijażysta nie zdążył jej wyczerpać.  
\- Louis Tomlinson - wyciągnął dłoń w jego kierunku, którą Harry uścisnął bez zawahania. Potem wszystko nagle stało się dla niego jasne; przypomniał sobie, że rzeczywiście Lou ekscytowała się tą konkretną sesją z tym konkretnym fotografem już od przeszło dwóch tygodni. I to była jego wina, że czasami tak ważne nazwiska mu umykały, a jedynym jego tłumaczeniem było to, że on po prostu nigdy nie przykładał aż tak wielkiej wagi do tego, dla kogo miał pracować. Niezależnie od prestiżu danej osoby, za każdym razem dawał z siebie wszystko, jednak były takie nazwiska, które powinien kojarzyć i w tamtym momencie najchętniej spaliłby się ze wstydu.  
\- Harry Styles - przedstawił się, jak na profesjonalistę przystało.  
\- Spóźnianie się do pracy nie jest zbyt odpowiednie. - Szatyn odrzekł, a w ciepłą barwę jego delikatnego głosu wdarła się odrobina oschłości, co – cóż - Harry zdecydowanie rozumiał. - Szczególnie, gdy czekają na ciebie inni. Moglibyśmy już powoli zaczynać. Mam rozstawiony sprzęt, Louise kończy robić włosy modelom. - Wypomniał na tyle wymownie, iż jego skąpa mimika wydawała się być wtedy dla bruneta jedynym ratunkiem, bo gdzieś w środku czuł, że wystarczyłaby jedna iskierka zawodu w błękicie oczu fotografa, by zupełnie go zrujnować. - I cóż, już dawno zająłbyś się makijażem, gdybyś tylko okazał odrobinę szacunku wszystkim tu zgromadzonym. - Zakończył swój wywód, tym samym osadzając ciężar wyrzutów sumienia nisko w dole brzucha swojego rozmówcy.  
Utrzymywali kontakt wzrokowy przez cały ten czas. Spojrzenie Tomlinsona było tak zimne, a wyraz twarzy tak zobojętniały, że niewiele brakowało, aby Styles padł przed nim na kolana i błagał o wybaczenie.  
\- W porządku. Dobrze, że w końcu dotarłeś, ale rada na przyszłość: szanuj czas innych - dodał już znacznie łagodniej, po czym wyminął go i odszedł z krótkim: - Idę zapalić.  
Harry przez moment wpatrywał się w jego oddalającą się sylwetkę, a następnie wreszcie zabrał do pracy. Po szybkim przywitaniu i przedstawieniu się modelom, poprosił na swoje stanowisko chłopaka o oliwkowej karnacji i gęstych, kruczoczarnych włosach, które Lou zdecydowała się unieść za pomocą odpowiedniego modelowania. Miał na imię Carlos, co zdecydowanie do niego pasowało.  
\- Pewnie słyszałeś to nie raz, ale masz piękną oprawę oczu - Zielonooki skomplementował bruneta, wklepując wilgotną gąbeczką podkład w jego skórę - Najdłuższe naturalne rzęsy, jakie w życiu widziałem.  
Model jedynie przewrócił oczami, a jego usta nie wypowiedziały ani jednego słowa. Po tym Harry się poddał, ostatecznie zrezygnowawszy z wykonania kolejnej próby nawiązania kontaktu.

***

Tomlinson miał instynkt i kiedy Eleanor zadzwoniła do niego w trakcie sesji z pytaniem, czy przyjedzie dzisiaj do nich na kolację, było dla niego niemal pewne, że coś się stało. Nie był tylko do końca przekonany co, ponieważ kobieta nie brzmiała na smutną czy zaniepokojoną. To sprawiało, że gdzieś z tyłu głowy miał ten znak zapytania. I być może miało się okazać, że był przewrażliwiony i chodziło tylko o wspólne spędzenie czasu z Yvesem, jednak wolał nie bagatelizować swojej intuicji, ponieważ to nie było podobne do jego byłej żony. El nigdy nie dzwoniła do niego, aby umówić się na nagłe rodzinne spotkanie. Nie bez powodu ustalili, że widują się co niedzielę, a co trzy tygodnie Louis zabiera syna na weekend do siebie.  
Gdy wreszcie dotarł na miejsce i zaparkował na podjeździe przed swoim dawnym domem, zabrał z siedzenia skromny bukiet czerwonych róż. Wybiła równo godzina dziewiętnasta, kiedy po mieszkaniu rozszedł się dzwonek do drzwi.  
\- Ja otworzę! - krzyknął donośnie siedmioletni Yves.  
Louis słyszał go zza drzwi doskonale, a na jego usta automatycznie wpłynął szeroki uśmiech. O ile było to możliwe, powiększył się tak, że jego policzki zaczęły boleć, gdy ujrzał przed sobą syna. Chłopiec był drobny, miał duże niebieskie oczy i ciemnobrązowe włosy, sięgające minimalnie za uszy. Od razu przywarł do nóg ojca, nim ten zdążył wejść do środka.  
\- Czekaliśmy na ciebie! - Zawołał radośnie, zerkając na rodzica z dołu, a błękit jego tęczówek zdawały się przecinać złote wstęgi dziecięcej ekscytacji. - Mama zrobiła pizzę!  
Jego entuzjazm był zaraźliwy, przez co nie tylko mężczyzna, ale również przypatrująca im się kilka metrów dalej kobieta, zaśmiali się serdecznie.  
\- Nie zjemy jej, póki nie pozwolisz mi wejść, piracie.  
Na te słowa chłopiec odskoczył od ojca natychmiastowo i grzecznie poczekał, aż ten zdjął buty i odwiesił swoją jeansową kurtkę na wieszak w korytarzu.  
\- Jak było w szkole? - Louis zerknął pytająco na syna.  
\- Dostałem celujący z matematyki! Nawet pani była w szoku, ponieważ nie sądziła, że tak dobrze pójdzie mi ten test…  
Yves zaczął opowiadać o swoim dniu, w międzyczasie obaj udali się w kierunku kuchni. Eleanor na widok kwiatów pokręciła z politowaniem głową, mruknęła pod nosem coś w stylu: “jesteś niemożliwy”, ale z radością przyjęła je i w podzięce ucałowała zarośnięty policzek byłego męża.  
Pizza była już prawie gotowa, dlatego też Louis zagarnął syna do pracy, aby odciążyć kobietę od nakrycia stołu. Udało im się to w mgnieniu oka, więc kilka minut później, oczywiście tuż po tym jak wszyscy umyli ręce, zasiadali już do kolacji.  
Za każdym razem, gdy jedli razem posiłki, Louis uświadamiał sobie na nowo, czego najbardziej brakuje mu w samotnym życiu. On po prostu kochał te wspólne śniadania, obiady i kolacje, kiedy byli razem, opowiadali sobie nawzajem, jak minął im dzień i śmiali się. Niejednokrotnie młody Tomlinson zaczynał niewinną bitwę na jedzenie, której za każdym razem ulegał starszy Tomlinson. Wtedy jedynym rozsądnym głosem pod tym dachem była Eleanor. Szybko uspokajała swoich chłopców i prosiła, aby więcej się to nie powtórzyło. Oczywistym było, że nie znali definicji obietnicy, przynajmniej nie w tym aspekcie. Jednak kobieta nigdy nie potrafiła się długo gniewać i wystarczało, że podczas zbierania naczyń ze stołu po posiłku słyszała konspiracyjne szepty za swoimi plecami, by uśmiechnąć się pod nosem, bo to oznaczało, że to nie ona miała zmywać danego dnia. Z udawaną skruchą ojciec z synem proponowali, że zajmą się resztą, żeby jakoś jej to wynagrodzić. Cóż, El nie miała wyjścia.  
Ten wieczór nie był podobny, nikt nie wszczął bójki na jedzenie, nikt się nie gniewał i nikt nie musiał przepraszać. Mimo tego, było miło, a mężczyzna jak zawsze czuł się niezwykle dobrze w ich towarzystwie.  
Dochodziła godzina dwudziesta, gdy Louis zaproponował, że położy Yvesa do spania.  
\- Ale muszę już? - mruknął niezadowolony chłopiec, na co rodzice kiwnęli zgodnie głowami i Yves już wiedział, że padła ostateczna decyzja.

***

Nim Louis wyszedł z dziecięcego pokoju, przez długą chwilę przyglądał się śpiącemu chłopcu, jego przymkniętym powiekom, pulchnym policzkom i minimalnie otwartym zaróżowionym usteczkom. Drobnymi dłońmi przyciskał do klatki piersiowej pluszowego dinozaura - zielonego tyranozaura, z krótkimi łapami, który był jego ulubioną zabawką - i Louis nie potrafił tak po prostu po skończonej lekturze wyjść i wrócić do swojego życia. W takich chwilach jak ta niewidzialny węzeł zaciskał się na jego sercu na tyle mocno, że był w stanie poczuć niemal fizyczny ból. Miał przyjemność czytać mu do snu zaledwie kilka razy w miesiącu, co zawsze sprawiało, że zaczynał podważać znaczenie osiągnięcia zawodowego celu. Może to wcale nie kariera powinna być jego codziennością?  
Louis westchnął cicho, musnął ustami brunatną czuprynę i opuścił wreszcie pokój, zostawiwszy lekko uchylone drzwi tak, aby minimalna struga jasnego światła z korytarza rozświetlała wnętrze. Gdy zszedł na parter, Eleanor siedziała już w salonie z ciepłą herbatą w ulubionym kubku w dłoniach i nogami opatulonymi grubym, pudroworóżowym kocem. Na usta mężczyzny wpłynął delikatny cień uśmiechu, ponieważ poświata z elektrycznego kominka, padająca na lewy profil kobiety, idealnie podkreślała jej łagodne rysy twarzy i odsłonięte obojczyki. Stał tak w progu przez kilka dłuższych chwil, będąc całkowicie oczarowanym jej wdziękiem. Nie byłby sobą, gdyby w tym momencie nie uwiecznił tego naturalnego piękna aparatem w swoim telefonie.  
W końcu przerwał ciszę i dosiadł się do niej.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał szeptem, zerkając na nią kątem oka. Mógł zauważyć lekkie skinienie głową, i mimo że to nie było dla niego wystarczającą odpowiedzią, nie naciskał dalej. Wolał dać jej czas.  
Eleanor wzięła głęboki oddech, a potem przez kilka sekund jeszcze milczała, nim wreszcie ciche słowa opuściły jej usta.  
\- Dostałam propozycję awansu - powiedziała spokojnie, co przy tak dobrej wiadomości wydawało się Louisowi trochę podejrzane.  
\- To wspaniale, El - pogratulował jej, ująwszy drobną dłoń kobiety w swoje.  
\- Nie mogę jej przyjąć - pokręciła przecząco głową i spojrzała w jego oczy - Jeśli to zrobię, w przeciągu następnego miesiąca będę musiała wylecieć do Stanów, do Los Angeles.  
Louis nie skrywał zdziwienia, wywołanego tą informacją. Przeprowadzka na inny kontynent wiązała się z wieloma, wieloma dużymi sprawami.  
\- Ameryka nie brzmi źle. Wręcz przeciwnie, LA jest wspaniałe. Zresztą, dobrze o tym wiesz, bo byliśmy tam nie raz. - Odezwał się w marnej próbie poprawienia szatynce nastroju, jednak ta ponownie pokręciła na niego głową, wzdychając przy tym cicho.  
\- Owszem, na tydzień, dwa, maksymalnie trzy. Żeby odpocząć, a nie tam zamieszkać - sprostowała jego słowa i kontynuowała: - Problem w tym, że nie chcę, aby Yves zmieniał szkołę w trakcie roku szkolnego. Jest zbyt związany ze swoimi kolegami. Poza tym, taka nagła zmiana środowiska też nie wyjdzie mu na dobre. Wiesz, co mam na myśli.  
Tomlinson przytaknął głową, pozwalając sobie na chwilę milczenia. Potrzebował zastanowić się nad wszystkim na spokojnie, na nowo poukładać w głowie skotłowane myśli.  
\- Yves zawsze może zostać ze mną - zaproponował po dłuższej chwili martwej ciszy, a Eleanor posłała mu ciepłe, ale trochę wątpiące spojrzenie.  
\- Przynajmniej raz w tygodniu masz wyjazd na drugi koniec świata - przypomniała mu, po czym dodała: Nie mogę zwalać tego na ciebie.  
\- El, to również mój syn.  
\- Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? - zapytała na tyle łagodnie, by nie urazić jego dumy. - Nie zrozum mnie źle, skarbie, ale twoje wyjazdy naprawdę mogą się trochę kłócić z samotnym wychowywaniem naszego syna. Szczerze doceniam twoją propozycję, ale nie widzę tego w prawdziwym życiu.  
Louis musiał przyznać jej rację. Jego wyjazdy od zawsze kolidowały z ich życiem rodzinnym. Gdyby Yves zamieszkał z nim, musiałby wynająć opiekunkę, i choć nie widział w tym problemów finansowych, rodziło się w jego głowie pytanie, czy chłopiec poradziłby sobie z obcą osobą. Każda próba załatwienia mu opiekunki w przeciągu ostatnich pięciu lat kończyła się fiaskiem.  
\- Ile masz czasu na podjęcie decyzji?  
\- Dwa tygodnie - odpowiedziała bez zawahania.  
Po tych słowach, szatyn przez moment wpatrywał się w nią w milczeniu. Nie potrafił odnaleźć słów, które dodałyby jej w tamtym momencie otuchy. Dwa tygodnie na podjęcie tak ważnej decyzji to dość mało, i choć niektórzy zrobiliby to z dnia na dzień (ponieważ, kto nie chciałby przeprowadzić się do Los Angeles), Tomlinson wiedział, że do tych osób zdecydowanie nie należała jego była żona. Odkąd sięgał pamięcią, Eleanor zawsze była ostrożna i rozważna, a takie spontaniczne akcje wywoływały u niej tylko niepotrzebny stres.  
\- Prześpij się z tym - szepnął, ująwszy jej drobne dłonie w swoje. Kciukiem pogładził złoty pierścionek z niewielkim, lśniącym szmaragdem, a na jego ustach zagościł mały uśimiech, kiedy oczami wyobraźni wrócił do dnia ich zaręczyn.  
\- Tak zrobię.  
\- I chociaż raz pomyśl o sobie i swoim szczęściu, dobrze?  
Eleanor w odpowiedzi na słowa byłego męża przewróciła oczami z nikłym rozbawieniem błąkającym się na wargach.  
Chwilę później pożegnali się subtelnym pocałunkiem w policzek.


	2. Chapter 2

Minął dopiero jedenasty dzień, odkąd Harry i Fionn byli po raz pierwszy w kinie. Ku zaskoczeniu Stylesa, dość szybko złapali nić porozumienia i jak się okazało jeszcze tego samego dnia, obaj uwielbiali oglądać komedie romantyczne. Harry nie spodziewał się tego po Fionnie. Fionn nie spodziewał się tego po Harrym. Żaden z nich jednak nie narzekał.

Tego ranka Styles ponownie zawitał do siedziby BBC Radio 1. Idąc przed siebie długim korytarzem, zostawiał za sobą mokre ślady. W duchu dziękował za to, że pomyślał o zabraniu kurtki z kapturem. Gdyby nie ona, przemókłby do suchej nitki.  
Kilka minut później wszedł bez pukania do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowało się studio.

\- Hej, jak tam? - przywitał się z dwudziestolatkiem pocałunkiem w policzek.

\- Mam bardzo dużo pracy dzisiaj – westchnął Fionn, podnosząc na niego spojrzenie znad sterty papierów. - Nie mam nawet ochoty wychodzić nigdzie na lunch. Szczególnie w taką pogodę, przepraszam.

Harry nachylił się i zerknął przez jego ramię, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas, ponieważ papierkowa robota była dla niego zawsze najgorsza.

\- Odpocząłbyś od tego trochę – zaproponował od razu, zaś młodszy chłopak przewrócił na to oczami i zaśmiał się bagatelizująco pod nosem.

\- Wolę to szybciej skończyć i mieć spokój.

Harry nie chciał się sprzeciwiać. W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy mógł wybadać, że Fionn jest zorganizowany i uparty, więc starszy tylko niepotrzebnie strzępiłby sobie język. Dlatego też bez słowa dosiadł się do stolika.

\- Może przełożymy to na wieczór? - zagadnął Fionn, przekreślając coś czerwonym długopisem. - Nie lunch... Możemy zjeść razem kolację? Jeszcze u mnie nie byłeś. - Zauważył i spojrzał na niego. - Zająłbym się jedzeniem, moglibyśmy obejrzeć jakiś film...

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem na tę propozycję. Nie ukrywał również zdziwienia.

\- Czemu nie? Zaopatrzę nas w wino. - Mówiąc to, puścił mu oczko i mógłby przysiąść, że nim Fionn wrócił wzrokiem do papierów, jego policzki pokryły rumieńce.

Kiedy dwudziestolatek wrócił do swojego żmudnego zajęcia, Harry w milczeniu mu towarzyszył i przeszkodził im dopiero Nick, po kilkunastu minutach, które dla Whiteheada wydawały się być długimi godzinami. Grimshaw z wrodzonym entuzjamem przywitał się z młodszym przyjacielem i bez ogródek zaproponował mu lunch, jako że zbliżała się odpowiednia godzina. Już od ponad czterdziestu minut burczało mu uporczywie w brzuchu. Harry jednak, zamiast od razu odpowiedzieć, zerknął ponownie na zapracowanego Fionna.

\- To jak? Na pewno nie chcesz wyjść stąd na chwilę? - zapytał ciepło, otrzymując od niego zmęczone spojrzenie.

\- Chcę to skończyć. Idźcie beze mnie – nalegał i uśmiechnął się do niego słabo.

Styles przytaknął ostatni raz głową, nachylił się do niego i cmoknął go w kącik ust.

\- Do zobaczenia wieczorem, białogłowo* - zawołał na odchodne.

Dopiero w windzie cisza pomiędzy nim a starszym przyjacielem została przerwana, kiedy na pierwszym piętrze opuściła ich Clare i zostali tylko we dwoje, Nick poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.

\- Czyżby romansik się rozwijał? - zaśmiał się pod nosem i Harry'emu zajęło sporą chwilę analizowanie, czy była to drwina.

Wzruszył ramionami, jakby było mu to zupełnie obojętne, i jak tylko winda zatrzymała się na parterze, a jej drzwi otworzyły mu drogę na hol, wolnym krokiem powłóczył się do wyjścia. Grimshaw bez zastanowia ruszył tuż za nim. Nie ponowił pytania, bowiem deszcz i mocny wiatr uniemożliwiłyby im tak jakąkolwiek rozmowę. Jedynie od czasu do czasu obracali się w swoim kierunku, aby zarejestrować, czy żaden się nie zgubił. Na ich szczęście restauracja, do której przywykli, znajdowała się całkiem blisko, więc po kilku minutach siedzieli już przy stoliku z nosami w kartach menu.

\- Żałuję, że się nie założyliśmy - zagadnął Nick, unosząc swobodnie rękę w celu przywołania do ich stolika kogoś z obsługi sali.

\- O co?- Harry w odpowiedzi spojrzał na niego pytająco, po czym zwrócił się do młodej, rudowłosej kelnerki. - Dla mnie będzie trójeczka; tosty z awokado i jajkiem. I poproszę jeszcze herbatę, Yorkshire oczywiście.

\- Dwa razy to samo niech będzie. - szybko dodał starszy mężczyzna i ponownie obdarował swojego przyjaciela tym pobłażliwym spojrzeniem. - Jak to o co? O to, że zaczniesz umawiać się z Fionnem.

Nick mógł zauważyć to dziwne zmieszanie, malujące się na jego twarzy i kompletnie nic z tego nie zrozumiał. Niedawno na własne oczy widział ten czuły, niezręczny pocałunek. Zmarszczył brwi, nachyliwszy się nad stolikiem.

\- Co jest? - Wyszeptał wręcz konspiracyjnie, na co Harry jedynie westchnął, chcąc przedłużyć tym sposobem swoją odpowiedź i dać sobie kilka sekund więcej na skonstruowanie odpowiedniej wypowiedzi. 

Prawdą było, że nie wiedział, co jest między nimi. W porządku, byli na razie na etapie randkowania, nic więcej, jednak nie był do końca pewny, czy ta relacja miała przerodzić się w coś więcej. Czy było mu z tym źle? Odrobinę, ponieważ czuł coraz to większe zaangażowanie ze strony Fionna i naprawdę chciał oddać je równie mocno, ale wciąż mu czegoś brakowało. Nie usłyszał w głowie jeszcze tego kliknięcia ani szybszego łomotania serca, gdy go widział. To nie świadczyło o niczym dobrym i wcale mu się nie podobało, ponieważ dogadywał się z dwudziestolatkiem, mieli wspólne tematy i potrafili spędzać długie godziny na rozmawianiu o filmach czy sztuce, jednak cały czas występowało to "ale".

\- Lubię go, wiesz? - Odrzekł w końcu głosem wolnym i nieco zachrypniętym. Nick w odpowiedzi zmarszczył na niego brwi.

\- Więc w czym problem?

Styles wziął głęboki wdech, jakby miał zamiar połknąć na raz całe to wnętrze, i po długiej chwili wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

\- Nie czuję tego do końca? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, jak to miał w zwyczaju, następnie schował twarz w dłoniach, spłaszczając tym sposobem swoje policzki. - Fionn jest w porządku, przysięgam, lubię go. Ma duże pojęcie o kinie, wiedziałeś, że grywał w teatrze, jak był dzieckiem? - odbiegł od tematu i pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową. - Chcę go lubić w ten sposób, ale nie lubię. Nie wiem. Może potrzebuję więcej czasu?

Nick zacisnął usta w wąską linię i nie odpowiedział nic. W milczeniu zajął się jedzeniem, które ta sama sympatyczna kelnerka przyniosła podczas wywodu Stylesa.

*białogłowa – Whitehead

***

W jednej dłoni trzymał szklaną butelkę białego, półwytrawnego wina, w drugiej – pojedynczą czerwoną różę. Nigdy nie przynosił kwiatów swoim randkom, czasami zdarzało się, że to on je dostawał, bo – jak mu mawiano – wyglądał na takiego delikatnego chłopca, który lubił kwiaty, nawet gdy on sam tego nie rozumiał.

Z Fionnem było inaczej. Fionn lubił kwiaty, suszył je i delikatnymi, pomarszczonymi płatkami wypełniał szklane wazony i puste, winne butelki. Harry nie spodziewał się tego po nim, mimo wyglądu hipstera i zamiłowania do poezji czy niezależnego kina (do tej pory miewał przed oczami jego rozmarzone spojrzenie, gdy ten opowiadał o bajecznych zdjęciach Xaviera Dolana). Dlatego, gdy na którejś z kolei randce przyznał się do tego, na ustach Stylesa pojawił się tylko mały uśmieszek. Musiał przyznać, że to było urocze. Dość nieoczekiwane, ale urocze.

Chwilę stał przed drzwiami z wzrokiem wbitym w metalowy numer mieszkania, zawieszony tuż nad wizjerem. W końcu uniósł rękę i powoli zbliżył ją do dzwonka. Zastanawiał się czy jest tchórzem, kiedy jego palce zawisły w powietrzu na dłużej, niż to sobie zaplanował.

Ale kiedy kilka minut później zasiadł ponownie za kierownicą swojego samochodu i odpalił silnik, wiedział, że odpowiedź nie była wcale aż tak skomplikowana.

Minęło sporo czasu, nim odblokował swój telefon, na którym czekały dwie wiadomości i trzy nieodebrane połączenia. Po powrocie do domu, wziął długi prysznic, aby móc odprężyć się chociaż na moment i oszukiwać samego siebie. Próbował wymusić na sobie spokój i usprawiedliwienie tego występku. Nie poznawał siebie, nie rozumiał, dlaczego zachował się w ten sposób. Przecież tego właśnie pragnął. Osoby, z którą dzieliłby zainteresowania i której nie zależałoby do tylko na przelotnym romansie. Fionn miał mu to zapewnić i na samym początku on naprawdę w to wierzył, ale później to zauroczenie zniknęło i kiedy oczami wyobraźni uciekał kilka lat w przyszłość, nie potrafił dostrzec tego młodzieńca w żadnym zakamarku. Nie słyszał jego głosu, nie czuł dotyku.

Fionn / 8:16 pm

Stoisz w korku?

Fionn / 9:33 pm

To chyba nie korek... Stało się coś? Trochę się martwię, powinieneś być tutaj już dawno.

Powinien był oddzwonić, wykazać się chociaż przez moment odwagą i zachować jak mężczyzna. Kiedy był bliski wysłania krótkiej wiadomości, pospiesznie wystukanej na klawiaturze jego telefonu, uderzyło go, że zachowałby się nie tylko jak tchórz, ale dupek.

Z szybko bijącym sercem tuż za jego piersią, przystawił telefon do prawego ucha i cierpliwie wyczekiwał głosu po drugiej stronie.

\- Harry? - zazwyczaj niski głos teraz podwyższony o kilka oktaw, zdradzał strach, który nim zawładnął - Wszystko w porządku?

Oparłszy się o bok kanapy, wziął głęboki oddech i przycisnął wskazujący palec do swoich skroni.

\- Tak. Ja tylko... - zacisnął usta w wąską linię i po chwili dodał: - Wypadło mi coś. Nie mogłem wcześniej dać znać. Przepraszam.

Fionn westchnął na tyle głośno, że Harry był w stanie usłyszeć to przez telefon. Nie wiedział jednak, czy był to wyraz zawodu czy ulgi.

\- W takim razie może jutro? - szepnął młodszy z iskierką nadziei w głosie, przyprawiając tym sposobem Styles o kolejną dawkę nienawiści do samego siebie.

Skłamał po raz kolejny, ponieważ wymówka o pracy nie wydawała mu się aż tak zła. Wmawiał sobie, że tak jest, mimo że doskonale wiedział, że nie może odwlekać tego w nieskończoność, ale dzisiaj postanowił nie mówić mu tego przez telefon.

\- Jestem cały dzień poza domem. Rozumiesz, praca. - Westchnął, nie chcąc wzbudzać podejrzeń Wrócę późno.

\- Jasne, rozumiem. W porządku... To cześć.

W niskim głosie Fionna wybrzmiał smutek, a Styles był już pewien, że to oznaka zawodu. Odłożył telefon na stole i nie wiedząc, jak powinien spędzić resztę wieczoru, udał się do salonu i położył na kanapie. Będzie musiał jak najszybciej z nim porozmawiać.

***

Louis kochał swoją pracę z wielu powodów. Najważniejszym z nich były podróże do najróżniejszych zakątków świata, które każdy znał i marzył o ich odwiedzeniu. I mimo że latanie w tą i we wtą często przyprawiało go o niemiły jet lag, on nie robił sobie nic z tego, całkowicie zapominając o zdrowym rozsądku i umawiając się na spotkania w trzech częściach globu w jednym tygodniu. Dlatego często bolała go głowa i godziny snu miał dość zachwiane. Również tego popołudnia, gdy odjeżdżał swoim Range Roverem z parkingu przy lotnisku, odczuwał nieprzyjemne impulsy z boku głowy. Był zmęczony i najchętniej wróciłby do królewskiego łoża w swoim apartamencie, za którym zdążył się stęsknić, jednak zamiast skręcić w kierunku centrum, on odbił w lewo.

Po niecałej godzinie parkował na podjeździe przed piętrowym domem. Zaklął pod nosem, wychodząc na deszcz, po czym zarzucił na głowę kaptur od bluzy, szybko pokonał odległość dzielącą go od drzwi wejściowych i bez uprzedzenia wszedł do środka.

\- Jest ktoś w domu? - zawołał w głąb mieszkania, zostawiwszy w przedpokoju przemoczone trampki i bluzę. - Eleanor? Yves?

Nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi, więc czym prędzej ruszył na piętro. Dopiero w połowie drogi usłyszał niewyraźną rozmowę, a raczej jeden głos, który bez wątpienia należał do Eleanor. Rozejrzał się po korytarzu, a gdy tylko zorientował się, że dochodzi zza zamkniętej sypialni synka, natychmiast podszedł do niej ostrożnie i uchylił lekko drzwi.

\- Mamo, nie płacz już - poprosił cichutko siedmioletni chłopiec, owijając drobne ramiona wokół szyi swojej matki. Kątem oka zauważył stojącego w progu ojca i posłał mu tylko słaby uśmiech.

Kobieta schowała twarz w szyi chłopca i pociągnęła cicho nosem. Jej szczupłe dłonie zacisnęły się desperacko na plecach syna i Louis mógł się jedynie domyślać, co siedziało w jej głowie. To miało być jej pierwsze rozstanie z Yvesem i były mąż nie mógł jej oceniać. Wiedział, że kochała syna nad życie i jak każda matka, byłaby zdolna poświęcić za niego życie, a teraz, wyjeżdżając na inny kontynent, nie będzie mogła zareagować od razu. Martwiła się, bo choć ufała Louisowi, to wiedziała, że nie będzie to dla niego łatwe zadanie, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, nieregulowany czas pracy. Jednak szatyn zapewniał ją, powtarzał, że wszystko będzie dobrze i nalegał, aby wreszcie pomyślała o sobie i swojej karierze, więc nie potrafiła się mu długo sprzeciwiać.

Ale teraz, podczas pakowania swojego dziecka w trzy obszerne walizki, coś w niej pękło. Dopiero dotarło do niej, że następnego dnia będzie zmuszona pożegnać się i wsiąść do samolotu, a wizja braku fizycznego kontaktu z synem przez co najmniej najbliższy miesiąc zaczęła ją przerastać.

Wreszcie Louis podszedł do nich, usiadł obok byłej żony i dołączył się do ciasnego uścisku. Zdawało się, że dopiero w tamtym momencie kobieta zauważyła jego obecność.

\- Jesteś już? - szepnęła przez łzy, siląc się na słaby uśmiech, po czym podniosła głowę znad ramienia synka i spojrzała w błękitne tęczówki byłego męża. -Przepraszam, że musisz mnie taką oglądać.

Automatycznie jej drobna dłoń powędrowała do twarzy i starła łzy, a wraz z nimi rozmazany, czarny tusz do rzęs i grafitowy cień do powiek.

\- Wciąż piękna - mruknął w odpowiedzi, puściwszy jej oczko i uśmiechnął się najszerzej, jak tylko potrafił, bo znając ją od tylu lat, miał świadomość, że to pomoże.  
Nie zawiódł się. Twarz Eleanor od razu rozświetlił delikatny, szczery uśmiech.

\- Jak zwykle niezawodny - zachichotała, kładąc dłoń na zarośniętym policzku mężczyzny. - Jesteśmy prawie spakowani.

Louis przytaknął na to i zerknął przelotnie na przyglądającemu się im chłopca.

\- Zamówimy coś do jedzenia? Jestem potwornie głodny, a i wam przyda się chyba przerwa, co? - Mówiąc to, spojrzał na szatynkę znacząco tym swoim nieznoszącym sprzeciwu wzrokiem.

***

Louis kończył zmywać naczynia, gdy w przedpokoju rozbrzmiał jego telefon. Spojrzał kątem oka na zawieszony nad wejściem zegar i zmarszczył brwi na widok dużej wskazówki, skierowanej na godzinę ósmą wieczorem. Eleanor wychwyciła jego spojrzenie i zagadnęła, w tym samym czasie ruszając po komórkę byłego męża:

\- Spodziewasz się jakiegoś telefonu?

\- Nie. - Odparł krótko i wytarł ręce w ręcznik kuchenny. Z wdzięcznością wziął telefon z jej rąk, po czym przyłożył go do ucha z krótkim, ale jakże stanowczym: - Louis Tomlinson, słucham?

\- Dobry wieczór, Emily Adams z BBC 1. Współtworzę program "Ślubne dzwony", dostaliśmy pana zgłoszenie i cóż jeszcze mogę powiedzieć? Chcielibyśmy zaprosić pana do tego eksperymentu.

\- Eksperymentu? - Powtórzył bezmyślnie, jakby testując smak tego słowa na swoich ustach. - Myślałem, że to coś w stylu biura matrymonialnego - parsknął pod nosem, a na słowa "biuro matrymonialne" otrzymał od Eleanor nierozumiejące nic spojrzenie.

\- Mylił się pan - odpowiedziała lekceważąco kobieta, zanim zdecydowała się pociągnąć dalej docelowy temat ich rozmowy: - Nim będziemy w stanie dopasować partnerów, potrzebujemy przeprowadzić wiele rozmów, testów, ankiet. Wszystko pod okiem specjalistów. Rozumiem, że skoro dostaliśmy pana zgłoszenie, wciąż jest ono aktualne i mogę na pana liczyć? - Spytała z czymś w rodzaju wyraźnej nadziei w głosie, pomieszaną z subtelnym żądaniem zadowalającej ją odpowiedzi. - Zaczęlibyśmy spotkania w przyszłym tygodniu.

Louis nie krył zdziwienia na swojej twarzy, co tylko spotęgowało zmartwienie Eleanor. Nie rozumiała niczego z sytuacji, w której się znajdowała.

\- Chyba nie mogę się już wycofać, prawda? - Louis zapytał z pewną dozą niepewności w tonie głosu, a kiedy po drugiej stronie słuchawki usłyszał wymowne:

\- Raczej nie. Liczę na pana. - jedynie sapnął cicho pod nosem.

\- Spróbujmy w takim razie.

\- Idealnie! - Kobieta wykrzyknęła odrobinę zbyt głośno, a szatyn mógłby przysiąc, że na jej twarzy wymalował się uśmiech pełen dzikiego zadowolenia. - W poniedziałek prześlę panu na maila daty spotkań. Jeśli coś będzie nie tak, proszę się ze mną niezwłocznie skontaktować. Tymczasem żegnam się i do zobaczenia.

\- Oczywiście, dziękuję. – Mruknął i rozłączył się.

Eleanor wciąż wpatrywała się w niego z rozchylonymi ustami i Louis wiedział, że nie ujdzie mu to na sucho. Właściwie nie był pewny, od czego mógłby zacząć, ponieważ tak się złożyło, że dotychczas nie miał okazji wspomnieć o cwanym planie jego siostry i mamy.

\- Biuro matrymonialne? Nie możesz się wycofać? Louis?

\- Wiesz... - mężczyzna przygryzł na moment dolną wargę, usilnie starając się grać tym na zwłokę. - Lots i mama wysłały za mnie zgłoszenie do jakiegoś programu. - Przyznał niepewnie, na co kobieta tylko otworzyła szerzej oczy i gestem ręki poprosiła, aby kontynuował. - Uparły się, że powinienem kogoś poznać, a ten program dobiera ludzi w pary...

\- Chcesz wziąć ślub z nieznajomym?! - I możliwe, że uniosła się zbyt mocno, przez co Louis skrzywił się na jej podwyższony ton. - Przepraszam, skarbie. - Dodała już znacznie łagodniej, zauważywszy nieprzyjemny grymas na twarzy byłego partnera. - Po prostu... Nie uważasz, że to trochę szalone? Nieodpowiedzialne?

\- Skąd wiesz, o którym programie mówię? - zastanowił się głośno i pokręcił głową. - Mogę zawsze zrezygnować, nie? Zresztą, chyba wierzysz mi, że to nie ja wpadłem na ten pomysł, prawda?

I Eleanor musiała przyznać mu rację; w głębi duszy czuła, że Louis nie mógł wpaść na to sam. Znała go od podszewki i wiedziała, że w życiu nie zrobiłby tego z własnej woli.

\- Jeśli tego nie czujesz, dlaczego od razu nie zrezygnujesz? - podsunęła, opierając głowę na rękach, by potem sennie przymknąć na moment oczy.

Louis zastanawiał się nad tym jeszcze raz. Przecież mógłby zrezygnować, gdyby tego nie chciał, prawda?

\- Nie wiem - wzruszył bezradnie ramionami i zacisnął na moment wargi, wychwyciwszy jej spojrzenie. - Może to nie będzie takie złe?

\- Może – odszepnęła jedynie i na tym zakończyła się ich rozmowa na ten temat.

Nim się pożegnali, Eleanor przypomniała jeszcze, o której godzinie musiał nazajutrz odebrać Yvesa i ją, aby nie spóźnili się na samolot. On zaś trzy razy powtórzył, że pamięta, ucałował tradycyjnie jej policzek i wreszcie zamknął za sobą drzwi. W drodze powrotnej do domu towarzyszył mu tylko lśniący księżyc w pełni i hity ostatnich miesięcy, cicho puszczone w radio.

***

Harry nie spodziewał się, że to będzie działać w ten sposób. Był przekonany, że zadzwonią do niego z wiadomością: "Znaleźliśmy ci odpowiedniego męża, za tydzień bierzesz ślub!" i to byłby dzień, w którym jego życie zmieniłoby się diametralnie. Dlatego, gdy dowiedział się o całym procesie poszukiwania jego wybranka, wiara podupadła. Weekend spędził na analizowaniu, i choć sam zdawał sobie sprawę, że wypisywanie cech wyglądu i charakteru jego wymarzonego partnera jest totalnie pozbawione sensu, nie zaprzątał tym sobie głowy. Chciał znaleźć złoty środek, coś zmienić tu, coś zmienić tam. Wszystko tak, aby było idealnie, ale również realnie. Jednak zapisane czarnym długopisem kartki rozerwał na strzępy i wyrzucił. Czuł, że ten program będzie kosztować go dużo stresu.

Z głośnym westchnieniem zapukał do drzwi, na których wisiała prostokątna, metalowa tabliczka.

Perrie Edwards

PSYCHOLOG

\- Proszę! - usłyszał zza drzwi melodyjny, kobiecy głos.

Ostrożnie wszedł do środka, rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i doznał szoku. Ostatnim, o czym myślał, były ściany w kolorze kawy z dużą ilością mleka, drewniane, rzeźbione biurko i kozetka z narzuconym na niej haftowanym kocem. Widniały na nim różnokolorowe kwiaty, idealnie pasujące do kilkunastu doniczek z zielonymi roślinkami, rozstawionymi po całym gabinecie.

Harry w końcu zajął miejsce na przeciwko blondynki, która ku jego zaskoczeniu okazała się być młodą osobą.

\- Nie lubisz podejmować decyzji, prawda?

Mogła z jego twarzy odczytać zaskoczenie, kiedy od razu po zadaniu tego pytania, mężczyzna uniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią kątem oka. Jego ciemne brwi były mocno ściągnięte.

\- Skąd taki wniosek? - zapytał powoli.

Czerwone usta kobiety rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu, po czym podsunęła mu pod nos kilka zszytych arkuszy papieru. Zanim odezwała się ponownie, zerknęła przelotnie na monitor.

\- Harry Styles, prawda? - Upewniła się.

\- Tak, to ja. - Mężczyzna przytaknął, analizując wzrokiem ankiety przed sobą.

\- Na następnym spotkaniu chcę, żebyś przyniósł to wypełnione. Tymczasem porozmawiajmy o tym, dlaczego potrzebujesz drugiej połówki.

Na moment oderwał od niej wzrok, błądził nim po ścianach i szerokim oknie, którego szyba cała pokryta była milionem kropli deszczu. Szarość kolejnego brzydkiego dnia z jego londyńskiego życia sprawiała, iż Harry z dziwnym rodzajem satysfakcji mógł znowu zrzucić winę za swoje marne samopoczucie właśnie na pogodę. Nie lubił obciążać swoich barków niewygodnym poczuciem odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny i myśli, dzięki czemu był bardziej niż świadomy swojego szczęścia w fakcie, iż zaczęła się wyjątkowo deszczowa pora.

\- To nie jest oczywiste? - Westchnął po dłuższej chwili, odniósłszy wrażenie, że przenikliwe, niebieskie tęczówki pani psycholog potrafiły czytać z ludzkich dusz niczym z otwartych ksiąg.

\- Ludzie szukają drugiej połówki z wielu powodów. Niektórzy są samotni, inni znudzeni. Jeszcze inni szukają kogoś, kto będzie ich mamusią - przewróciła oczami z pogardą na tę ostatnią grupę. - Jak jest z tobą?

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, lecz nawet to nie pomogło mu w zebraniu swoich myśli. Kilkukrotnie otwierał usta i z powrotem je zamykał, jego brwi marszczyły się, a palce nerwowo stukały o podłokietnik. Sklecenie sensownej odpowiedzi zajęło mu więcej czasu, niż by się tego spodziewał.

\- Jestem gotowy na założenie rodziny - wypowiedział na głos z nutą niepewności. - Wiem, że jestem jeszcze młody i teraz sporo osób czeka ze ślubem i dziećmi do trzydziestki albo nawet jeszcze dłużej, ale ja nie chcę.

Kobieta niepostrzeżenie wyciągnęła z szuflady gruby notes w formacie a4 i sięgnęła po długopis.

\- Kontynuuj – podpowiedziała cicho, notując już coś na białych stronach.

\- Kocham dzieci, są przecudowne. I wie pani...

\- Perrie – przerwała, wyciągnąwszy rękę w jego kierunku. Styles delikatnie ją uścisnął. - Tak będzie bardziej komfortowo.

\- Perrie – powtórzył zatem i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Żona mojego przyjaciela jest w ciąży. I kiedy ostatnio u nich byłem, coś we mnie pękło. Nie wiem dlaczego, bo to nie tak, że jestem zazdrosny... Znaczy się, na pewno nie jestem zazdrosny w ten negatywny sposób... Po prostu - wypuścił wolno powietrze i spuścił wzrok, jeszcze raz układając sobie w głowie wszystko, co chciał powiedzieć. - Każdy mężczyzna, którego poznaję, okazuje się być nie taki. Nie jestem nawet w stanie zliczyć wszystkich, z którymi umawiałem się w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch, trzech lat. Mój najdłuższy związek nie trwał nawet roku, a wtedy naprawdę pokładałem nadzieję, że to ten jedyny... Jednak odrzucił moje oświadczyny - mruknął słabo, po czym musiał wziąć głęboki oddech, a jego oczy nieprzyjemnie piekły i doprawdy nie wiedział, dlaczego jest bliski płaczu. Nick to przeszłość. - Myślałem, że się pobierzemy, adoptujemy dzieci. Myślałem, że będzie cudownie. - wyszeptał ostatnie słowa, odwróciwszy od niej spojrzenie.

\- Dlaczego odrzucił oświadczyny? - Perrie podpytała ostrożnie po chwili niezręcznej ciszy.

\- Nie był gotowy na założenie rodziny.

Edwards przytaknęła w zadumie, nie podnosząc wzroku znad notesu, po którym nieustannie sunęła czarnym długopisem.

\- Wciąż się przyjaźnimy. Po zerwaniu nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie przez kilka miesięcy, ale przyjaźniliśmy się przed naszym związkiem, więc postanowiliśmy do tego wrócić.

I w całej tej plątaninie słów, tak idealnie opisujących tę jedną sferę jego życia, nie znalazł lub też nie chciał znaleźć miejsca na przyznanie na głos, że było mu ciężko. Jedynie z goryczą przypomniał sobie te pierwsze próby nawiązania ponownego kontaktu, niezręczne rozmowy i unikanie swoich spojrzeń. Na to wspomnienie spiął się lekko, co nie uszło uwadze pani psycholog. Ciągnęła go za język, a Harry długo się nie opierał. Z tyłu głowy głos podpowiadał mu, że powinien się otworzyć. Przecież to ma pomóc w znalezieniu idealnego męża.

***

\- Louis Tomlinson, prawda? - Młoda pani psycholog zerknęła na szatyna przed sobą zza drucianych okularów, a gdy ten tylko przytaknął, wróciła wzrokiem na monitor i nacisnęła lewy przycisk myszki.

\- Ile ten proces będzie trwał, nim znajdziecie mi męża? Moja praca jest bardzo zajmująca i co prawda przełożyłem kilka ważnych spotkań na za dwa tygodnie, więc mam teraz wolne, ale to dlatego, że od trzech dni zajmuję się synem i potrzebuję nabrać wprawy w tych wszystkich obowiązkach. Rozumie pani, prawda? - zakończywszy swój słowotok, westchnął cicho i założył nogę na nogę. 

Perrie w odpowiedzi pokręciła z rozbawieniem głową i odłożyła okulary na biurko, zanim odrzekła z pełnym profesjonalizmem wymalowanym na twarzy:

\- Z tego co się orientuję, na pewno dostał pan na maila rozpiskę ze wszystkimi spotkaniami ze mną i doktorem Brooksem.

Komunikat miał być czytelny i dostatecznie mocny, aby Louis nie odważył się go kwestionować. Niestety.

\- Tak, ale naprawdę nie dałoby się tego przyspieszyć?

Louis żałował tego pytania w chwili, gdy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że pani psycholog nie należy do uległych kobiet.

\- Przykro mi - mówiąc to, wzruszyła nonszalancko ramionami. - Powiesz mi, proszę, dlaczego potrzebujesz drugiej połówki?

Bez zająknięcia zakończyła rozmowę, która w jej mniemaniu zupełnie miała się z celem, po czym dość sprawnie przeszła do tematu ich dzisiejszego spotkania. I jeśli Louis miał być ze sobą szczery, nie zastanawiał się nad tym, odkąd podjęli z Eleanor decyzję o rozwodzie. Wtedy wszystko było jasne, musieli to skończyć, ponieważ uczucie, które ich łączyło, najzwyczajniej w świecie wygasło. Tomlinson wtedy wreszcie odetchnął pełną piersią, świadomy swojej orientacji i bardzo odległych planów ponownego założenia rodziny. Znał siebie, wiedział, że jest rodzinną osobą i potrzebuje kiedyś ponownie się związać, jednak nigdy nie wybiegał z przyszłością dalej niż pięć, siedem czy dziesięć lat. I nie było w niej miejsca na partnera ani na drugie dziecko. Była praca. Ciężka praca, tysiące wyjazdów, zlecenia od coraz to większych domów mody i agencji. Kariera.

Dlatego na zadane mu pytanie nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć ot tak, z marszu.

\- Nie potrzebuję - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą i po minie kobiety był pewien, że nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewała. - To znaczy, nie teraz.

\- A więc, dlaczego dostaliśmy twoje zgłoszenie? Nie ukrywam, że nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwałam. - splotła palce swoich dłoni i ułożyła je pod podbródkiem, opierając się na nich. Instynkt psychologa mówił jej, że Louis Tomlinson będzie ciekawą, może nawet odrobinę pogmatwaną osobą.

Mężczyzna zacisnął na moment wąskie, spierzchnięte wargi i ściągnął brwi w konsternacji.

\- To moja mama. I siostra - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. "W najgorszym wypadku mi podziękują", pomyślał. - Wysłały zgłoszenie za mnie, ponieważ stwierdziły, że muszę ponownie wziąć ślub. Uprzedzę pani pytanie - dodał szybko, nim zdążyła otworzyć usta. - Tak, byłem już w związku małżeńskim. I nie, nie był to związek z mężczyzną. Tak, miałem żonę i nie, nie nienawidzimy się teraz.

\- Konkretnie - mruknęła pod nosem, kreśląc pospiesznie kilka zdań. I jak się na to zapatrujesz? Nie przeszkadza ci, że mama wtrąca się w twoje życie prywatne? Ile masz lat?

Perrie nachyliła się nad biurkiem, dla zabawy szturchnąwszy złote oprawki okularów, wciąż bezczynnie leżących na blacie. Uwagę szatyna w tym czasie zdążył zwrócić długopis (wciąż) trzymany przez nią milimetry nad kartką, gotowy do zapisu kolejnych informacji. Czuł się jak na przesłuchaniu śledczym.

\- Mama jest opiekuńcza i chce dla mnie jak najlepiej. W porządku - westchnął cierpiętniczo i przewrócił oczami. - Możliwe, że czasami mnie to irytuje, ale może ma rację? Mam dwadzieścia dziewięć lat, jestem ciągle w biegu. Poznaję masę nowych ludzi, ale nie mam czasu na głębsze relacje, wiesz, co mam na myśli? - mówiąc to, sugestywnie zagestykulował nadgarstkiem.

Kobieta porozumiewawczo skinęła głową na jego pytanie. Nie umknęło jej uwadze, jak Louis powoli rozluźniał się w jej towarzystwie. Odrobinę obniżył się na krześle i skrzyżował nogi w kostkach, a jego ramiona swobodnie opadły.

\- Jestem tu i tam, ale brakuje mi czasu na romanse. Zresztą, profesjonalizm to moje drugie imię, a w jego definicję nie wchodzi z pewnością romansowanie z modelami czy kimkolwiek z pracy. Poza tym, to by było cholernie ciężkie. Ja byłbym w rozjazdach, on też. Kiedy byśmy się widywali? - spytał od niechcenia, po czym przewrócił teatralnie oczami, nim sam sobie odpowiedział: - W wigilię? Może łaskawie pamiętałby, że nie lubię, jak ktoś przypomina mi o tym, że się starzeję i zrobiłby mi tylko śniadanie do łóżka bez zbędnego "sto lat".

\- Jesteś fotografem, tak? - dopytała, zerknąwszy w jego kartę.

\- Tak - odpowiedział z westchnieniem. - Wielu modeli ze mną flirtuje, mogę powiedzieć nieskromnie. I ja to od czasu do czasu odwzajemniam, jednak nie szukam męża na planie zdjęciowym - pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową. - Jak wspomniałem, więcej bym się z nim nie widywał, niż widywał.

Perrie przez moment zawiesiła na nim spojrzenie, studiując twarz swojego pacjenta. Jego suche usta zacisnęły się w wąską linię, a pomiędzy łagodnie zaokrąglonymi brwiami pojawiły się dwie zmarszczki.

\- Ile lat ma twój syn? Opowiesz mi coś o nim? - zagadnęła bezceremonialne, otrzymując w odpowiedzi zdezorientowane spojrzenie. Louis przechylił głowę w pytającym geście, i kiedy kobieta machnęła ręką w potwierdzeniu swoich słów, on otworzył powoli usta.

\- Mój syn? - uniósł brew, wychwyciwszy jej spojrzenie. - Dlaczego pytasz o Yvesa?

\- Yves? To ładne i dość rzadkie imię.

\- Dziękuję - odrzekłszy, uniósł kącik ust. - Ma siedem lat, chodzi do szkoły... Robi typowe rzeczy, które robi siedmiolatek? - zaśmiał się pod nosem. - Uczęszcza na dodatkowe zajęcia teatralne, myślę, że może daleko zajść kiedyś w tej dziedzinie. Jest naprawdę uzdolnionym dzieckiem.

Louis był tym typem rodzica, którego wystarczyło zapytać o imię pociechy, a on w zamian opowiedziałby o jego wszystkich dokonaniach i pokazał przynajmniej trzy zdjęcia – bobasa, pierwszy dzień szkoły i jedno z ostatnio zrobionych.

Dlatego i tym razem nie było inaczej. W ciągu kilku sekund jego ręka, w której trzymał telefon, zawisła w powietrzu nad biurkiem, a on z szerokim uśmiechem wpatrywał się w kobietę.

\- Ma twoje oczy. - Zauważyła, uniosłwszy spojrzenie z powrotem na jego rozpromienioną twarz. – Wspominałeś, że zajmujesz się nim od kilku dni... Dlaczego?

Louis przyglądał się, jak ponownie chwyta w rękę długopis i posyła mu to wyczekujące odpowiedzi spojrzenie. Przecież nie będzie kłamał.

\- Moja była żona, Eleanor, wspaniała kobieta - wtrącił kilka ciepłych słów i kontynuował: - dostała wreszcie awans i była zmuszona przeprowadzić się do Los Angeles, a nie chcieliśmy pozwolić na to, aby Yves zmieniał szkołę w środku roku. Na pewno wiesz, jak się to kończy dla dzieciaków. Wszyscy to wiedzą - westchnął, po czym dodał z u dumnym uśmiechem: - Nie mam z tym problemu. Fakt, dopiero teraz widzę, ile było na jej głowie, ale wierzę, że sobie poradzę. Zresztą, El też we mnie wierzy.

Perrie podchwytała, z jaką pewnością wybrzmiewa ostatnie zdanie z jego ust. Przez kilka sekund milczała, wpatrując się w jego rozpromienioną twarz.

\- Zgodzisz się ze mną, że zazwyczaj pary po rozwodzie, skaczą sobie do gardeł - zamilkła, dramatycznie unosząc prawą brew - Zdajesz się mieć bardzo dobre kontakty z byłą żoną.

\- Bo tak jest.

\- Nie boisz się, że twój przyszły partner będzie o to zazdrosny?

Myślał o tym zbyt wiele razy, aby teraz tak po prostu się przed nią przyznać. Louis wiedział, że jego relacja z Eleanor jest bliska. Może nawet zbyt bliska i to mogło odstraszyć potencjalnego przyszłego partnera, ale nie wyobrażał sobie, aby musiał ograniczyć z nią kontakty tylko ze względu na faceta. W końcu to jego najlepsza przyjaciółka, matka najważniejszego oczka w jego wiecznie zaprzątanej głowie. Kochał ją mocno i nie chciał, aby cokolwiek zmieniało tę postać rzeczy – jego przyszły partner musiał zaakceptować ich bliską relację.

Louis przeczyścił gardło i założył nogę na nogę.

\- Cóż, zdaję się, że będzie musiał się z tym pogodzić. Eleanor jest matką mojego syna, to oczywiste, że jest dla mnie ważna.

Pani psycholog zgodziła się z nim, w myślał nawet pochwaliła jego zachowanie, jednak coś podpowiadało jej, że Louis jest zbyt zaborczy wobec swojej byłej żony. Gdy tylko wspomniała o potencjalnej zazdrości, on nawet nie zawahał się, po czyjej będzie stronie. Od razu dał do zrozumienia, że stanie za kobietą i to sprawiło, że w głowie Perrie zaświeciła się ostrzegawcza, czerwona lampka.

\- Jak blisko jesteście?

\- Ja i Eleanor? - zmarszczył brwi, nie bardzo rozumiejąc dlaczego zadaje to pytanie. - Żyliśmy w małżeństwie przez cztery lata, wcześniej przez trzy byliśmy w związku, wliczając w to równe czternaście miesięcy i jedenaście dni narzeczeństwa. Oczywiście, że jesteśmy blisko.

Tuż po zadeklarowaniu dokładnej liczby miesięcy ich trwającego wówczas związku, oczy Perrie rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia do wielkości dużych, ozdobnych guzików. "Czternaście miesięcy i jedenaście dni" brzmiało zbyt dokładnie, jak na kogoś kto teoretycznie powinien pozbyć się wszelkich romantycznych uczuć wobec byłej małżonki. Kącik jej ust drgnął, kiedy podniosła do nich kubek i upiła mały łyk letniej kawy z mlekiem.

\- Jesteś bardzo... - odkaszlnęła w wierzch swojej dłoni - dokładny.

Na jej słowa Louis przewrócił teatralnie oczami.

\- Po prostu mam pamięć do dat.

Perrie pokiwała głową, nie drążąc póki co tego jednego tematu. Zapisawszy w notatkach najważniejsze rzeczy, profilaktycznie zapytała o jego rodzinę: rodziców, rodzeństwo. Choć Louisowi wydawało się to całkowicie niepotrzebne do znalezienie idealnego męża, nie protestował. Grzecznie odpowiadał na jej proste pytania, czasami rozwijając wypowiedź do kilku dłuższych zdań i śmiesznych historii z młodzieńczego życia.

***

Harry standardowo był spóźniony, gdy naciskał dzwonek do drzwi. Wierzył jednak, że da się to wytłumaczyć korkami, a czteropak ulubionego piwa jego przyjaciela dodatkowo załagodzi potencjalny gniew. W porządku, Harry wiedział, że to zadziała, bo to nie tak, że Liam nie przebaczyłby mu półgodzinnego spóźnienia na mecz. Zresztą, zapewne był już Niall wraz ze swoją partnerką – Jade, oraz Zayn, który ku zadowoleniu Stylesa, był singlem. „Bardzo przystojnym i otwartym na wszystkich singlem.” - ta myśl przebiegła przez umysł roztargnionego dwudziestoczterolatka w ułamku sekundy, w kolejnej strzelił sobie mentalnie w twarz.

\- Miło, że już jesteś. Chłopcy czekają na ciebie - rozpromieniona, pełna buzia ciężarnej partnerki jego bliskiego przyjaciela przywitała go nie dłużej, niż minutę po naciśnięciu dzwonka. Odwzajemnił uśmiech i nachyliwszy się, ucałował w miłym geście jej policzek.

\- Ślicznie wyglądasz. Liam to prawdziwy szczęściarz - zakomunikował, zapominając o prostym „cześć” na początku.

Wślizgnął się do środka, kiedy ona szerzej otworzyła drzwi. Gdy ściągał swoje odrobinę przemoczone sztyblety i płaszcz, kątem oka zlustrował ją wzorkiem. Sophia wyglądała naprawdę pięknie. Nawet teraz - ubrana była w czarne legginsy, luźny, sięgający za pupę bladoróżowy sweter z dzianiny, a jej włosy spięte były w wysokiego koka, z którego wychodziły pojedyncze, niesforne kosmyki. W chwili gdy wzrok Stylesa zatrzymał się na ładnym, okrągłym brzuchu, wyciągnął odruchowo dłoń w jego kierunku. Nim jednak odważył się go dotknąć, spojrzał pytająco na brunetkę.

\- Śmiało, mała bardzo to lubi - zachęciła go ze śmiechem i mogła zauważyć, jak szeroki uśmiech wpływa na wargi przyjaciela.

Harry ostrożnie przyłożył palce do okrytego miękkim materiałem brzucha i niemal zachłysnął się powietrzem po tym, jak kilka sekund później poczuł delikatne kopnięcie dokładnie w tym samym miejscu. Jego oczy zalśniły z radości i sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że to jedyna pozytywna rzecz, która wydarzyła się w jego życiu w przeciągu ostatnich dni. Wciąż gryzło go sumienie, przypominając kilkanaście razy w ciągu dnia o dwudziestoletnim Fionnie; pytało, dlaczego okłamuje go tak długi czas, a wszystko potęgowało się na spotkaniach z panną Edwards i panem Brooksem. Teraz stłumił w sobie te negatywne emocje, skupiony jedynie na małej istotce w brzuchu jego przyjaciółki.

Dotykając nabrzmiałego, kobiecego brzucha, był przy tym bardzo ostrożny. Jego palce sunęły po nim, od czasu do czasu delikatnie pukając w gładką powierzchnię. Siedzący w środku maluszek zdawał się wszystko wychwytywać, a z każdym kopnięciem Sophia cicho chichotała.

\- Musi cię wyjątkowo lubić. Nawet moja mama nie zaszczyciła tak długiej uwagi od niej.

Harry podniósł na nią swoje zielone, migoczące tęczówki i wykrztusił ciche:

\- Naprawdę?

Przytaknęła, ułożywszy dłoń na jego ramieniu, po czym wskazała w kierunku salonu. Styles bez słowa zrozumiał jej zaproszenie i kilka sekund później już znajdowali się w salonie. Mężczyźni byli pochłonięci meczem, na sporych rozmiarów kremowej kanapie siedzieli kolejno: Zayn, Niall i Liam. Jade nie było w tym pomieszczeniu, co mogło wnioskować tylko tyle, że partnerki jego przyjaciół zdążyły już się dostatecznie zirytować okrzykami i przenieść do kuchni. Harry podszedł do nich, odstawiwszy czteropak przy jednej z nóg niskiego stolika i przywitał się z każdym uściskiem dłoni. Zauważył błysk w oku irlandzkiego przyjaciela.

\- Praca? Randka? Znalazłeś już sobie kogoś?

Niall brzmiał zdecydowanie zbyt entuzjastycznie i choć Harry wiedział, że przyjaciel nie ma zamiaru mu dopiec, poczuł się urażony. Jednak Harry, jak to Harry, udał, że wcale go to nie ruszyło i prychnął pod nosem.

\- Nie będę się wiązał z kim popadnie. Ja po prostu nie zasługuje na byle co - odrzekł pewnie i okrążył stolik, aby dosiąść się do Zayna.

Zayn Malik nie był w jego typie, jednak Harry nie mógł nie przyznać, że był przystojny – szczupły, o oliwkowej karnacji, karmelowych oczach, długich rzęsach, gęstych, wyraźnych brwiach i włosach z widocznymi niemal czarnymi odrostami. Były długie, a ich końce rozjaśnione i pofarbowane do chłodnego, truskawkowego blondu. „Pieprzony model”, pomyślał, gdy ten bezceremonialnie nachylił się do niego i cmoknął w policzek.

\- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, H.

Malik mówił wolno, nie tak wolno jak Harry, ale wystarczająco wolno, by prawie każde wypowiadane przez niego słowo, akcentowane w ten cholerny, intrygujący sposób, brzmiało wystarczająco pobudzająco na jego rozmówców. Działało także na Harry'ego, który odwrócił się w jego stronę tylko po to, aby popatrzeć w jego piękne oczy. Malik uniósł kąciku ust w triumfalnym uśmiechy, klepnąwszy udo bruneta kilkukrotnie.

Mecz już trwał od kilkunastu minut i zupełnie tak, jakby był nim zainteresowany, pozwolił przyjaciołom streścić to, co działo się na boisku pod w czasie jego nieobecności. Kiwa głową, przytakiwał i marszczył brwi, gdy wspominali o jakimś faulu i spalonym. Kilkukrotnie już wspominał swojej paczce, że piłka nożna całkowicie wychodzi poza krąg jego zainteresowań, jednak wiedział, jak bardzo ważna jest dla nich i dlatego zawsze dołączał do tych „męskich, piłkarskich wieczorów” przy piwie, chipsach i orzeszkach. A odkąd Sophia zaszła w ciążę, tym bardziej nie mógł się doczekać zobaczenia jej. O ile się nie mylił, do urodzenia maleństwa pozostało jej około trzy tygodnie.

Mężczyźni byli głośni, dużo się śmiali i komentowali poczynania biegających po zielonej trawie piłkarzy z wielkim entuzjazmem. Harry od czasu do czasu coś skomentował, kilka razy zawiesił oko trochę dłużej na siedzącym obok niego Zaynie, ale nikt zdawał się tego nie zauważyć. Nie miał humoru na zdzieranie gardła razem z nimi. On nawet nie znał nazwisk tych piłkarzy, którym kibicowali jego przyjaciele, więc pod pretekstem skorzystania z toalety, wstał z kanapy i wyszedł na korytarz. Żaden nie przejął się tym za bardzo, jedynie Zayn odprowadził go wzorkiem, ale bez słowa wrócił sekundę później ponownie do oglądania meczu.

Harry rzeczywiście skorzystał z łazienki, alkohol sprawiał, że dość szybko i często odczuwał parcie na pęcherz. W drodze powrotnej skręcił do kuchni i szerokim uśmiechem powitał młodą, niską brunetkę, siedzącą naprzeciwko Sophi. Rozmawiały przy herbacie i maślanych ciasteczkach, które Styles wręcz uwielbiał, dlatego bez zaproszenia dosiadł się do partnerki Nialla i skubnął jedno z porcelanowego talerzyka.

\- Nie widziałem cię chyba wieki - zaśmiał się, zerkając na Jade. - Jak tam?

Dziewczyna odgarnęła kosmyk włosów za ucho i wzruszyła leciutko ramionami.

\- Po staremu, wiesz, praca, dom, praca, dom. Dwa tygodnie temu byliśmy na weekend u rodziców Nialla, tydzień temu u moich. Jakoś szybko ten czas leci. - Skwitowała, zerknąwszy na brzuszek Sophi.

Zainteresowany Harry, postanowił wypytać o jakieś szczegóły.

\- Byliście w Mullingar? Niall rzadko jeździ do rodziców. Jakiś konkretny cel? - przeniósł na nią swoje wnikliwe spojrzenie.Było łagodne, ale wystarczająco wywierające presję, aby Jade poczuła się nieswojo. Przygryzła wargę i na moment zawiesiła wzrok na swojej dłoni, na której widniał pierścionek z białego złota. Różnokolorowe maleńkie szafiry i trzy niewiele większe owalne kamienie: topaz, ametyst i peridot przypominały trochę wianek spleciony z wiosennych kwiatów. Był naprawdę piękny i nie umknął uwadze Stylesa. Chciał skomplementować biżuterię, jednak dość szybko zorientował się, co ten pierścionek mógł symbolizować i równie szybko jego mina zrzedła.

\- Zaręczyliście się? - Zapytał spokojnie, tłumiąc w sobie zawód. Było mu przykro nie tylko dlatego, że jego miłosne życie podupada na zdrowiu, ale też dlatego, że nikt nie raczył mu o tym powiedzieć. Przecież to dobre wieści, powinni byli chcieć się z nim podzielić.

Jade nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć.

\- Oczywiście, że wolisz towarzystwo ciężarnych niż swoich najlepszych kumpli - roześmiał się Zayn, zaskakując swoją obecnością wszystkich zebranych. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na to, kiedy mężczyzna stanął w progu kuchni.

Na jego słowa brwi Harry'ego ściągnęły się, a wzrok powędrował najpierw na Sophię, a później na Jade. Obydwie były całkowicie zaskoczone i nie wiedziały, jak zareagować na komentarz Malika, który cały czas wpatrywał się w nich z rozbawieniem. Styles wreszcie uniósł dłoń na wysokość swojej twarzy i drżącą ręką wskazał na obydwie przyjaciółki. Nerwowo przeskakiwał wzrokiem z jednej na drugą, starając się cokolwiek zrozumieć z zaistniałej sytuacji.

Jade ostrożnie położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu i pogładziła je wolno.

\- Niall i ja zaręczyliśmy się, tak... Pobieramy się w maju przyszłego roku. -Oznajmiła z opanowaniem.

\- Jesteś w ciąży? - Zapytał wprost, nawet na nią nie spoglądając.

Czuł się mocno przybity. Pozytywna odpowiedź zrujnowałaby go na ten moment, bo choć cieszył się z każdego sukcesu swoich przyjaciół, nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego to on zostaje ze wszystkim na samym końcu. Wszyscy wokół układają sobie życia, pobierają się, zachodzą w ciążę, tylko on jeden, ten najbardziej pragnący ustabilizowania i gotowy do zostania kochającym ojcem i mężem, musi czekać w nieskończoność na spełnienie jego jedynego największego marzenia. Nie prosił o dużo, tylko o kochającego partnera, z którym mógłby założyć rodzinę. O nic więcej.

\- Nie wiedziałeś? - Zayn nie krył zdziwienia, a Sophia posłała mu groźne spojrzenie. Wolałaby, aby w tym momencie mężczyzna został przy tym, co lubił robić najbardziej – milczał – i nie pogrążał Nialla i Jade jeszcze bardziej.

Harry bez słowa pokręcił przecząco głową. Czuł napływające do oczu łzy i sam nie wiedział, czy są one spowodowane żalem czy radością. W jego sercu coś zakuło kilkukrotnie wraz z każdym kolejnym odtworzeniem jego słów w swojej głowie.

Ani Niall, ani Jade – żadne z nich nie pragnęło dziecka i doskonale o tym wszyscy wiedzieli. Wielokrotnie powtarzali, że na to jest jeszcze czas. Tak samo jak na ślub i wspólny kredyt. Dotychczas deklarowali, że wolą wynajmować wspólnie przytulną kawalerkę, nim wiązać się teraz, gdy oboje skupieni są na swoich karierach, nawet gdy nie były one mierzone na skalę światową. Niall rozwijał własną firmę budowlaną, a Jade właśnie wstąpiła w ostatni roku studiów doktoranckich. Nie chcieli dziecka i Harry wystarczająco dobrze pamięta, kiedy nie tak dawno jego serce się rozpadało na słowa Jade: „Dzieci są tylko utrapieniem i nie zamierzam niańczyć żadnego przed trzydziestką albo nawet później”.

\- Nie chcieliście mieć dziecka. - Skwitował, siląc się na opanowany ton.

Jade wzięła głęboki oddech, przeniósłszy swoją maleńką dłoń na rękę Styles'a.

\- Tak wyszło. - Szepnęła i mocniej zacisnęła palce wokół jego przegubu. - Nie planowaliśmy tego.

\- Dlatego się pobieracie, tak? Bo macie dziecko w drodze? Dziecko, którego nawet nie planowaliście? - nie kontrolował swoich emocji i swojego głosu. Podniósł go na tyle, że siedzący w salonie mężczyźni byli w stanie go usłyszeć.

\- Harry, to nie tak, oni... - na ratunek wkroczyła Sophia, której zrobiło się żal swojej przyjaciółki.

\- Kochają się - dokończył za nią i ostentacyjnie przewrócił oczami.

Niall wyminął Zayna w progu, a kiedy pojawił się przed Harrym, ten tylko obrzucił go pogardliwym spojrzeniem i sztucznie się uśmiechnął.

\- Gratuluję. Miło z waszej strony, że raczyliście podzielić się tą informacją o tym wspaniałym błogosławieństwie, którym zostaliście obdarzeni - syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, po czym wstał od stołu i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.  
Horan nie zdążył go zatrzymać i po tym jak Harry wyrwał swój łokieć z jego uścisku, nawet nie za nim nie pobiegł. Kilka minut później osłupiała czwórka wciąż stała w kuchni, podczas gdy Styles narzucił kaptur na swoje czekoladowe loki i udał się w stronę pobliskiego przystanku metra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Część została napisana przy współpracy najwsanialszej @helloimtina (tumblr). Jeszcze raz dziękuję, a osoby, które musiały tak długo czekać, przepraszam.

Minął prawie tydzień, Louis już padał na twarz, a to dopiero był początek. W poniedziałek wstał za późno, przez co nie zdążył zrobić śniadania i kierując się swoją lekkomyślnością zajechał w drodze do szkoły po frytki i cheesburgera dla siedmiolatka. We wtorek brakło mu czasu na wyprasowanie koszuli i kamizelki, przez co jego syn spóźnił się na zajęcia. Środa była jego dniem, szło całkiem dobrze do momentu, w którym Yves poprosił o pomoc w zadaniu z matematyki. W czwartek Yves dostał na śniadanie odgrzany kawałek pizzy z poprzedniego dnia, ponieważ Louis nie mógł go obudzić o należytej porze. W piątek na szczęście z powodu odwołanej pierwszej lekcji, na wszystko starczyło czasu: zjedli porządne śniadanie, Louis wyprasował mundurek dla Yvesa i pomógł mu spakować się do szkoły.  
Teraz, w piątek wieczór, siedzieli w salonie przed laptopem i czekali, aż Eleanor odbierze połączenie. Yves nie mógł się doczekać zobaczenia mamy i nawet się z tym nie krył. Odkąd tylko wrócili do domu wypytywał mniej więcej co pięć minut, kiedy zadzwonią do mamy. Louisa to powoli męczyło, czuł, że jego cierpliwość kończy się z każdym kolejnym: „Gdy mama wstanie, nie zapominaj, że jest spora różnica czasu”, ale starał się tego nie ukazywać. Sam za nią tęsknił i domyślał się, że dziecko musiało tęsknić jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Dzień dobry! - przywitała się Eleanor, za jej plecami znajdowało się szerokie okno z widokiem na pobliskie wieżowce i czyste, błękitne niebo. W dłoniach trzymała szklankę z zieloną substancją, która – jak przypuszczał Louis – musiała być jakimś zdrowym napojem z liśćmi szpinaku albo spiruliną. - Jak się mają moi dwaj wspaniali mężczyźni?  
Yves rozpromienił się na widok mamy w ułamku sekundy, co niezwykle rozczuliło Louisa. Chłopiec żywo pomachał do kamerki i zaczął odpowiadać o całym tygodniu z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. Nie zapomniał oczywiście wspomnieć o poniedziałkowym śniadaniu i niewyprasowanym mundurku, ale gdy tylko zauważał powstającą zmarszczkę na czole mamy, szybko dodawał, że dają sobie poza tym radę i czuje się dobrze. Eleanor wtedy zerkała na Louisa, siedzącego za nim i posyłała mi karcące spojrzenie, jednak wszyscy wiedzieli, że było to raczej na żarty.  
\- Yves, kochanie, zostawisz nas na chwilę samych? - zapytała łagodnie po ponad godzinie rozmowy.  
\- Może przygotujemy ci kąpiel, co? Późno już - zauważył Louisa, zerkając na godzinę w dolnym rogu monitora.

Louis położył Yvesa do łóżka, co – ku jego zaskoczeniu – poszło niewiarygodnie szybko. Chłopiec musiał być padnięty, tak pomyślał ojciec, gdy po kilku stronach baśni o Tomciu Paluchu, chłopięce powieki opadły, a uścisk na pluszowym zajączku odrobinę się rozluźnił. Musnąwszy ustami czoło syna i zgasiwszy światło, wyszedł z pokoju. Zostawił drzwi odrobinę otwarte tak, aby cienka struga światła wpadała do pokoju syna. Tomlinson wiedział, że jego chłopiec wciąż jeszcze trochę bał się ciemności, mimo że sam deklarował, że "jest już dużym chłopcem, a duzi chłopcy nie boją się ciemności".  
Powrócił do Eleanor, uprzednio zabierając szklankę z grubym dnem i butelkę whisky z barku. Usiadłszy ponownie na sofie, wypełnił połowę naczynia i przystawił je do ust.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytała zatroskana kobieta, wpatrując się w niego.  
\- To tylko zmęczenie - odpowiedział z małym uśmiechem. W dłoni trzymał szklankę, delikatnie nią huśtał i jak zahipnotyzowany patrzył na ciemny trunek. Jego usta ściągnęły się w wąską linię, co nie umknęło uwadze Eleanor. Nim zdążyła ponowić pytanie, Louis wyszeptał: - Byłem już na dwóch spotkaniach z tego programu.  
\- I jak?  
\- Całkiem przyjemnie - wzruszył ramionami, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od szklanki. Upił spory łyk i skrzywił się na ciepłe, palące uczucie pojawiające się wzdłuż jego przełyku - Opowiadałem sporo o nas, o naszym małżeństwie. Perrie przez chwilę pomyślała, że jeszcze coś do ciebie czuję, to znaczy - ugryzł się w język i spojrzał w ekran, napotykając piwne oczy Eleanor tuż przed sobą. Wiedział, że słuchała i była przejęta. Przybrała tę swoją zatroskaną minę. - coś romantycznego. A to przecież niedorzeczne, rozwiedliśmy się, bo jestem gejem. Kocham cię, ale nie w ten sposób. Jestem gejem.  
\- Kochanie, nie musisz się mną przejmować - oznajmiła pewnie, odruchowo wyciągnąwszy dłoń w jego kierunku. Całkowicie zapomniała, że dzieli ich monitor.  
\- Czasami myślę, że zachowałem się jak skończony dupek, oszukując cię przez te lata. Ciebie i siebie - westchnął ciężko - Może już dawno znalazłabyś prawdziwą miłość, gdyby nie ja? - Zapytał ze ściśnietym gardłem, trochę nie dowierzał, że powiedział to na głos. Tak samo jak Eleanor, która cicho westchnęła i oblizała suche wargi.  
\- Louis, łączyła nas przyjaźń, nie pamiętasz? Cały czas łączy. Nie musisz się tym zadręczać, minęło sporo czasu i naprawdę lepiej będzie, jak przestaniesz o tym myśleć - podpowiedziała, ponieważ spodziewała się jednego. Przez wspólne lata życia nauczyła się o nim niemal wszystkiego i wiedziała, że niewiele whisky potrzeba, aby Louis zaczął się zadręczać wszystkimi, większymi i mniejszymi sprawami. Nie chciała tego; nie, gdy był sam i skory do płaczu mógłby przeleżeć nawet całą noc na kanapie owiniętey w koc z załzawionymi oczami.  
\- Skarbie, proszę, przestań o tym myśleć. Nie myśl o mnie. Nie żywiłam i nigdy nie będę żywić urazy o to - zapewniła, uśmiechając się pocieszająco. Louis oddał słabo ten gest i jednym chaustem wypił pozostałą zawartość szklanki. - Zawsze będę obok. Masz mnie i Yvesa. Może rzeczywiście w tym programie naprawdę znajdą ci partnera i kto wie? Może rzeczywiście okaże się być tym jedynym?  
\- A co jeśli to w ogóle nie istnieje? - zapytał, zerkając ponad monitor w pustą przestrzeń. Przez chwilę milczał, aby wydawało się to dramatyczne - Miłość. Tylko do ciebie kiedykolwiek coś czułem - szepnął i przez chwilą trzymał rękę nad butelką z trunkiem. Długo się wahał, jednak ostatecznie jej nie tknął. Spojrzał na Eleanor i wzurszył ramionami - I co się okazało? Że to nawet nie było to poprawne uczucie.  
Obserwował jak jej ramiona swobodnie opadły, gdy wypuściła powietrze z płuc. Przez chwilę milczeli, jedynie wpatrując się w siebie. Louis nawet nie wiedział, co tak naprawdę chce usłyszeć. Czy chce, aby Eleanor zaprzeczyła i powiedziała, że miłość istnieje? Czy wolałby może, aby przytaknęła jego słowom i dała mu to dzikie poczucie satysfakcji? Zagubiony w swoim myślach, z odrobinę ciężką głową, przygryzł na moment wargi, po czym cicho odetchnął i pomachał.  
\- Położę się już. Miłego dnia, kochanie - uniósł kąciku swoich ust, choć było to niewyobrażalnie ciężkie.  
\- Śpij dobrze.  
Zamknąwszy laptopa, udał się prosto do sypialni, gdzie nie zważając na niepościelone łóżko, po prostu położył się na nim. Chciał usnąć od razu, jednak same chęci na nic się zdały. Nim rzeczywiście odpłynął do tamtego świata, minęło sporo czasu, jego głowę zaprzątało sporo spraw i tworzył zbyt wiele scenariuszy, które mogły się stać, gdyby tylko niektóre rzczy potoczyły się inaczej.  
***  
Przez ostatnie kilka dni Harry nieustannie ignorował połączenia od Fionna i nie odpowiadał na jego wiadomości. Czy czuł się z tym źle? Tak, jednak nie potrafił się z nim umówić, będąc świadom swoich uczuć albo raczej ich braku. Podświadomość podpowiadała mu, aby jak najszybciej się z nim zobaczył i powiedział szczerze, co leży mu na sercu, jednak on tłumił to w sobie i wciąż czekał na ten odpowiedni moment. Lub może po prostu wierzył, że z czasem problem zniknie sam, zupełnie tak, jakby wciąż był dzieckiem.  
Był środek tygodnia, a on i Louise mieli wyjątkowo wolny dzień. Żadnego wyjazdu ani sesji czy pokazu. Dlatego też spędzali go na miejscu, w salonie fryzjerko-kosmetycznym, którego Louise była współwłaścicielką. Harry siedział za recepcyjnym biurkiem obok Samanthy, popijał pomarańczową herbatę i zajmował się face chartami*. Ku jego zadowoleniu, dostał przedpremierowo do przetestowania nową i zarazem debiutującą linię ichniejszych kosmetyków. Możliwe, że ekscytował się tym trochę za bardzo, jednak na szczęście nikomu – aż tak – to nie przeszkadzało. Właśnie sięgał po ciemną, brązową pomadkę, aby uwieńczyć nią drugi dzisiejszy projekt, gdy do jego uszu dobiegł niski, znajomy głos.  
\- Hej - mruknął Fionn, stanąwszy przed recepcją.  
Harry przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego z narastającą gulą w gardle, po czym otworzył usta i wydał z siebie ciche: „cześć”. Czując na sobie jego intensywne spojrzenie, zdecydował się wstać i odejść z nim na bok.  
\- Nick mi powiedział, że pewnie tutaj cię zastanę - wyjaśnił, jakby wiedział, że Harry będzie chciał o to zapytać - Dlaczego nie odbierasz ode mnie telefonów? Ani nie odpisujesz?  
Ręka bruneta powędrowała na kark, po którym się delikatnie podrapał. Czuł się niezręcznie i jeszcze bardziej gównianie niż przez ostatnie dni. Czy tego chciał, czy nie, chyba właśnie nadszedł ten nieszczęsny moment. Klął na siebie w myślach, bo na pewno nie przewidział do tej rozmowy takiej scenerii.  
\- Powiesz mi, o co chodzi? - Whitehead ponaglał go, będąc niecierpliwym.  
Sposób, w jaki na niego patrzał, tylko potęgował wyrzuty sumienia u Stylesa. Jego oczy były szkliste i choć chciał brzmieć na złego, jego mimika mówiła raczej coś zupełnie innego. Był przybity.  
\- Fionn, chodzi o to, że... - wziął głęboki oddech, odwróciwszy od niego spojrzenie - To coś, co jest między nami... Słuchaj, naprawdę cię lubię, jesteś super facetem i dobrze mi się spędza z tobą czas, jednak...  
\- To nie to? - prychnął cicho dwudziestolatek - Mogłem się tego po tobie spodziewać.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co jego rozmówca miał na myśli.  
\- Niby dlaczego? - wyrwało mu się nieprzemyślanie.  
\- Bo tobie nikt nie pasuje. Myślałem, że ludzie przesadzają z tym swoim gadaniem, że umawiasz się z dziesiątkami facetów, a potem i tak wszystkich spławiasz. Cóż, widocznie chciałem zobaczyć w tobie zbyt wiele.  
Niezręczny śmiech opuścił jego usta, chcąc pokazać, jak mało go te słowa ruszyły. Chociaż go obchodziły i nie mógł uwierzyć, że ludzie w tym radiu rzeczywiście o nim plotkują, zamiast zajmować się czymś poważniejszym.  
\- Myślę, że trochę przesadzasz.  
Na jego samoobronę Fionn odpowiedział pogardliwym uśmiechem, po czym na moment zacisnął usta.  
\- Cokolwiek, Harry przewrócił oczami i poklepał go po ramieniu. - Może po prostu, nie wiem, przestań wszystkich spławiać? - prychnął, a następnie obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył ku wyjściu z salonu.  
Harry odwróciwszy się, ujrzał trzy pary oczu przyglądających mu się z zaciekawieniem. Cierpiętniczo westchnął i usiadł z powrotem za recepcję. Nim któraś z kobiet zdążyła zadać pytanie, on uniósł wskazujący palec prawej ręki ku górze i oznajmił  
\- Nie będę o tym dyskutować.  
Wrócił do swojego zajęcia, całkowicie ignorując towarzyszące mu ukłucie w sercu. Przecież to nie on jest tym złym. Nie jest, prawda?  
***  
\- Perrie, dobrze, że się dzisiaj widzimy! - oznajmił bezceremonialnie po wkroczeniu do gabinetu pani psycholog. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i, z podążającym za nim wzrokiem kobiety, zajął miejsce naprzeciwko i uśmiechnął się serdecznie na przywitanie - Cześć.  
Perrie kiwnęła powoli głową, założywszy okulary na nos i sięgnęła do swojego dużego notesu.  
\- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, Harry - uśmiechnęła się minimalnie - Powiesz mi, co sprawia, że tak bardzo cieszysz się na nasze dzisiejsze spotkanie? Wyglądasz na trochę pobudzonego.  
Harry zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem i pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową. Od jego rozmowy z Fionnem minęły zaledwie dwie godziny, a on już z przygnębionego stał się naprawdę rozdrażniony ich rozmową i przede wszystkim odrzuceniem.  
\- Jakiś czas temu zacząłem spotykać się z młodszym chłopakiem - zaczął na spokojnie, ale widząc jej zdezorientowane spojrzenie, czuł silną potrzebę, aby dodać: - Nie tak młodym, spokojnie. Fionn ma dwadzieścia lat, jest już dawno legalny.  
Perrie przytaknęła na tę informację i zagestykulowała dłonią, aby kontynuował.  
\- Spędzaliśmy razem świetnie czas i tak dalej, ale czułem, że czegoś mu brakuje? - westchnął, zerknąwszy na swoje splecione dłonie. - Przyszedł dzisiaj do mnie do pracy, zrobił scenę i rzucił coś w stylu, że i tak zmieniam co chwilę facetów i że mógł się wcale w to nie mieszać, bo słyszał, jaki jestem. - wymamrotał niezadowolony, czując jak podnosi mu się ciśnienie - Ale rozumiesz to?! Miał czelność przyjść do mnie, do pracy i powiedzieć mi coś takiego! - uniósł odrobinę głos, nie kontrolując swojej złości Tak znikąd wpadł i rzucił mi takie oskarżenia.  
Blondynka skrótowo zanotowała najważniejsze informacji z jego opowieści i pytająco spojrzała na niego. Ten wzrok wcale się Harry'emu nie spodobał, miał dziwnie wrażenie, że jest bardziej oskarżycielski, niż współczujący, czego totalnie nie był w stanie zrozumieć.  
\- Czy na pewno nie zrobiłeś niczego, co spowodowałoby odwiedziny Fionna? - zapytała podejrzliwie, a on zacisnął swoje pełne usta w wąską linię.  
Zamilkł na moment, jedynie stukał palcami równomiernie o blat biurka i starał się znaleźć dobre wytłumaczenie na swoje zachowanie.  
\- Możliwe, że nie odbierałem od niego telefonów przez kilka dni - mruknął pod nosem, nie chcąc, aby ona go usłyszała. Jednak prócz ich dwójki w gabinecie nie było nikogo, relaksująca muzyka nie grała, a ulica, z której zazwyczaj było słychać głośny gwar, jak na złość zdawała się wcale za tym oknem nie istnieć.  
\- Cóż - westchnęła - Chyba znasz odpowiedź na swoje pytanie, hm?  
\- Mimo wszystko, uważam, że przesadził - przewrócił oczami.  
Kobieta uniosła brew, rzucając mu pytająco-wyzywające spojrzenie i pokręciła głową.  
\- Harry, czy przypadkiem sam nie powiedziałeś, że nie czujesz między wami chemii? Myślę, że Fionn w tym momencie tylko wyświadczył ci przysługę, zmusił do rozmowy, której ty unikałeś.  
Harry wiedział, że Perrie mówi z sensem i jest to prawdą, jednak jego honor nie pozwalał mu przyznać się ot tak do postawionego mu zarzutu.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że nie za bardzo chcesz się otworzyć na ludzi... - kontynuowała, ale kiedy zobaczyła, jak jego usta się otwierała, prędko uniosła palec w górę - Nie przerywaj mi, proszę. Rozmawialiśmy już o tym, że bardzo chciałbyś założyć rodzinę, znaleźć partnera i mieć dzieci w najbliższym czasie. Nie podważam tego. - uśmiechnęła się ciepło - Widzę, jak bardzo ci na tym zależy, czuję twój stosunek do dzieci, ale z mojego punktu widzenia trochę się boisz, dlatego dotychczas nie mogłeś znaleźć partnera. Miałeś być może w głowie idealny obrazek rodziny i nikt ci do tej pory nie pasował, bo nie zgrywaliście się tak dobrze, jakbyś tego chciał. Jednak może problem nie tkwił do końca w partnerze, a w tobie? - zasugerowała delikatnie, wychwyciwszy jego zielone tęczówki. Widziała, że odrobinę poczuł się dotknięty - Nie mówię, że to coś złego. Chcę raczej powiedzieć, że podświadomie mogłeś wiedzieć, że nie jesteś wystarczająco przygotowany i pewny swoich planów. Zbyt dużo mogłeś myśleć o nieskazitelnej przyszłości, co w efekcie nie pozwalało ci otworzyć się przed innymi dostatecznie, dlatego zamiast porwać się w związek, wolałeś go unikać, szukając nieustannie partnera idealnego, który - westchnęła cicho, rozłożywszy dłonie - nie istnieje.  
Harry wziął głęboki oddech. Nigdy nie myślał o tym w ten sposób, zawsze zwalał całą winę na facetów, z którymi się spotykał i nigdy po ich rozstaniu nie poświęcał im żadnej zbytecznej uwagi na analizowanie, „dlaczego to nie wypaliło”. Wszystko dotychczas wydawało mu się jasne, obarczał winą cały wszechświat, tylko nie siebie. Może rzeczywiście czas spojrzeć na to z innej strony?  
\- W porządku, nie smuć się. - Roześmiała się serdecznie, porpawiając swoje okulary. - W końcu od tego jestem ja, prawda? I doktor Brooks. Żeby was poznać i wyłonić kilka najbardziej pasujących do siebie par.  
Nikły uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach, a za nim ledwo widoczne słodkie dołeczki. Dobrze zakodował sobie kluczowe słowo: "kilka", które mogło być dla niego wybawieniem lub wręcz przeciwnie: pogrążeniem.  
\- Tak naprawdę nawet nie mamy pewności, czy znajdziecie moją bratnia duszę.  
\- Cóż, zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy puściła mu oczko.  
Podsunęła pod jego dłoń, wybijającą cichy rytm palcami o blat biurka, kilkanaście stron z jedną zszywką w prawym, górnym rogu. Harry skrzywił się odrobinę, bo te ankiety robiły się już dla niego nużące. Znajdowały się tam tak absurdalnie nieistotne pytania, o których w życiu by nie pomyślał.  
\- Przyniesiesz mi to na następne spotkanie, w porządku? - zapytała tonem, któremu nie mógłby się sprzeciwić, po czym ponownie wychwyciła jego spojrzenie – Porozmawiajmy o tym, czego tak naprawdę oczekujesz od małżeństwa.  
Harry uniósł swoją brew w pytającym geście, ponieważ zadane mu pytanie było kolejnym, które wydawało się mężczyźnie oczywistym. Co więc powinien odpowiedzieć?  
\- Miłości? Zaufania? Dobrego seksu? - odbrał niby nonszalancko, ale na jego policzki wpłynęły delikatne rumieńce. Nerwowo zachichotał i dodał: - Nie wiem, chyba zaufanie jest najważniejsze, tak myślę?  
Perrie westchnęła cicho z niepozornym uśmiechem, ponieważ cieszyło ją, że Harry nie krył się nawet z tymi potrzebami. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że życie seksualne też jest ważne i w ciągu swojej psychologicznej kariery zdążyła się upewnić w przekonaniu, że te sprawy mogą świadczyć o udanym małżeństwie.  
\- A coś konkretnie? Jak wyobrażasz sobie podział w domu? Kto gotuje, kto sprząta? Kto robi zakupy? - Zadała mu bardziej sprecyzowane pytania, które mogłyby ukierunkować jego tok myślenia.  
\- Nie przepadam za sprzątaniem, oczywiście robię to, bo muszę, ale to nudne – przewrócił oczami na samo wspomnienie nieposkładanych, czystych ubrań na oparciu fotela w jego mieszkaniu – Ale to nie tak, że potrzebuję faceta, który będzie robił wszystko za mnie. Może to idealistyczne – parsknął, ponieważ był pod wrażeniem, że przyznał się przed sobą, jakie jest jego myślenie – jednak wychodzę z założenia, że moglibyśmy wszystkie pracy w domu dzielić, na zakupy jeździć razem. Staram się zwracać uwagę na to, co jem, co prawda nie jestem jakimś wybitnym kucharzem, ale musiałem nauczyć się robić najprostsze potrawy, gdy zrezygnnowałem z mięsa.  
\- Więc jesteś wegetarianinem, tak? Chyba wcześniej tego nie ustaliliśmy- oznajmiła cichym głosem bardziej do siebie, niż do niego, przeszukują pobieżnie papiery przed sobą.  
Harry najpierw powolnie przytaknął głową z dolną wargą uwięzioną za jego zębami i wzrokiem, który wydawał się być w tym momencie dziwnie odległy. Chwilę później zamrugał i przeniósłszy swoje zielone tęczówki z powrotem na panią psycholog, dodał:  
\- Tak, tak, od jakiś kilku lat – wzruszył ramionami – Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć dokładnie od ilu. Ale nie przeszkadzałoby mi, gdyby mój partner jadł mięso.  
Perrie notuje jego odpowiedź, dodaje od siebie jeszcze zdanię lub dwa, a kiedy spogląda w te papiery ponownie, minimalny uśmiech formuje się na jej ustach. Harry szybko to zauważa i od razu pyta, co go spowodowało, czym zwraca uwagę blondynki ponownie na sobie.  
\- Po prostu. O dzieci nie muszę pytać, prawda? Chcesz je mieć?  
Wystarczy ułamek sekundy, aby jego twarz jasno i szczerze rozpromieniła się po raz pierwszy dzisiejszego dnia. Samo wyobraźenie o nim, wychowującym dzieci, sprawia, że czuje zalewające go od wewnątrz niezwykle przyjemne ciepło. Oczami wyobraźni widzi, jak wstaje późno w nocy, aby podejść do kołyski i upewnić się, czy z maleństwem wszystko w porządku. Widzi siebie w roli opiekuńczego, kochającego ojca, który o drugiej nad ranem wstaje do płaczącego, kilkumiesięcznego bobasa i wyciąga go z kołyski; jak swoimi silnymi ramionami pewnie, ale zarazem bardzo ostrożnie owija drobne, malutkie, kruche ciałko i wychodzi z sypialni, żeby płacz nie wybudził jego partnera ze snu; jak chodzi na paluszkach w jedną i w drugą po korytarzu, kołysząc się delikatnie w jednostajnym tempie nuconej przez niego samego kołysanki, a później wraca do pokoju, układa swoje największe szczęscie w pieleszach i jeszcze przez chwilę obserwuje w ciemnościach, upewniając się, czy dziecko na pewno śpi. A potem wraca do spania, uprzednio wślizgnąwszy się pod kołdrę i przywarłszy do boku swojego partnera, do jego ciepłego ciała i przyjemnego zapachu, który pokochałby od ich pierwszego spotkania.  
Gdy wreszcie przestał snuć marzenia o rodzinie, zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo głęboko to wszystko w nim siedzi. Nerwowo zaśmiał się, nie przejmując zupełnie Perrie, która wpatrywała się w niego intensywnie. Zaśmiał się, bo właśnie zrozumiał, jak niedorzeczny był na swój wiek. Osoby w wieku dwudziestu czterech lat, jego znajomi – większość z nich skupiło się już na karierze i spokojnym życiu bez zobowiązań, bez życia z marudzącym partnerem, bez zgrzytów, bez płaczu i pieluch, i irytujących wywiadówek.  
Harry oddałby zdecydowanie zbyt wiele, aby móc przestawić się na takie myślenie.  
***  
Louis zaparkował czarnym Range Roverem na parkingu znajdującym się tuż za budynkiem, w którym przyjmowała pani psycholog. Wyskoczył z samochodu i szybko okrążył go, aby dostać się do tylnego miejsca za przednim pasażerem, na którym siedział w foteliku bezpieczeństwa siedmiolatek. Yves dzielnie walczył z ciężkimi, opadającymi powiekami i kiedy ojciec odpiął go i wyciągnął z fotelika bezpieczeństwa, złapał w rękę swojego ulubionego, pluszowego dinozaura i bez sprzeciwu dał się wziąć na ręce. Upewniwszy się, że samochód jest zamknięty na klucz i komórka Tomlinsona znajduje się w kieszeni jego spodni, ruszył na przód budynku, gdzie umówiony był ze swoją siostrą. Powinna już na niego czekać i Louis modlił się, żeby zobaczyć ją czekającą przed wejściem.  
Niestety. Kiedy dotarli przed wejście, Lottie jeszcze nie było, a on pamiętał, że gdy opuszczali auto była 15:50. Westchnął głośno, jak to miał w zwyczaju, gdy zaczynał się frustrować, rozglądał się to na lewo, to na prawo z nadzieją na zobaczenie jasnowłosej dziewczyny na horyzoncie. Jego ręce powoli odczuwały te dwadzieścia pięć kilogramy ulokowane w chłopcu, którzy mierzył metr i dwadzieścia siedem centymetrów. Syn przysypiał w ramionach ojca, obejmując swobodnie jego szyję i tułów.  
\- Yves, zaraz ciocia Lottie cię zabierze do domu. Nie możesz mi teraz zasnąć, piracie – próbował go rozbudzić, delikatnie potrząsając prawie bezwiedną sylwetką. Chłopiec mruknął pod nosem, że jest zmęczony i cóż, Louis nie mógł go winić.  
Czuł, że tak będzie, dlatego prosił swoją siostrę przynajmniej trzy razy, aby się nie spóźniała. Wiedział, że chłopiec po dwudniowej wycieczce do Birghton będzie wyczerpany.  
Wychodzący z budynku Harry luźno owinął szyję kaszmirowym, beżowym szalem od Burberry, będącym jego ulubionym klasycznym dodatkiem do czarnego płaszcza, sięgającego ponad kolano. Schowawszy telefon do swojej torby, rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu Zayna, który zapowiedział, że będzie na niego czekać. I owszem, przyjaciel na niego czekał, kilkanaście kroków od głównego wejścia. Jednak nie był jedynm obiektem, który zwrócił na sobą jego uwagę. Te zaledwie cztery kroki od niego stał Louis, którego miał okazję zobaczyć tylko raz w swoim życiu. Ale ten jeden jedyny raz, ta krótka, ale dostatecznie ostra nauczka, którą mu dał wystarczyły, aby niewiele niższy od niego szatyn o niebieskich, mroźnych oczach zachował się w jego pamięci. Tym razem trzymał na rękach chłopca, któremu Harry automatycznie przyczepił łatkę „syn”. Starał się niezauważenie zwolnić kroku, aby móc dokładniej przyjrzeć się ojcu i dziecku, zbyt mocno tym pochłonięty nie zorientował się, że przez to po prostu wgapia się w nich niedyskretnie.  
Louis spojrzał na niego, a jego brwi ściągnęły się, kiedy na twarzy mężczyzny zaczęła malować się zdezorientowanie i nutka frustracji. Styles niewiele myśląc, podniósł rękę i pomachał w jego stronę, jednak nie uzyskał oczekiwanej odpowiedzi. Mężczyzna odwrócił się do niego plecami, najzwyczajniej w świecie go ignorując.  
Harry opuścił dłoń i zażenowany szybko odszedł w kierunku swojego przyjaciela. Zayn spojrzał na niego wymownie, z małym uśmieszkiem i znakiem zapytania wymalowanymi na jego twarzy.  
\- Kto to był? - zagadnął.  
Malik objąwszy go swobodnie w pasie, przyciągnął Harry'ego bliżej siebie i kiwnął nieznacznie na trójkę osób stojących przed wejściem. Brunet podążył za nim swoim wzrokiem, Louis i nieznajoma dziewczyna, która musiała do niego przez tę chwilę podejść, rozmawiali przez moment, po czym mężczyzna postawił chłopca na ziemi i złożywszy pocałunek na jego czole, obrócił się i ruszył ku budynkowi. Blondynka wraz z chłopcem udali się w przeciwnym kierunku.  
\- Harry?  
\- Fotograf, z którym ostatnio pracowałem. - Wzruszył ramionami, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista odpowiedź.  
\- A czy on wtedy wiedział, że z tobą pracuje? - zakpił cicho, ciągnąc go w dół ulicy – Kompletnie cię olał.  
Harry obojętnie przewrócił oczami, aby pokazać, że wcale go to nie ruszyło.  
\- Wiesz, ile nowych ludzi on poznaje na każdej sesji? Nie sposób zapamiętać wszystkich.  
\- Czy ty właśnie przyznałeś, że nie jesteś tak wyjątkowy, jak ci się wydaje, panie jestem najidealniejszym facetem na tym świecie?  
Zayn zaśmiał się cicho, ale jego przyjaciel szybko tę zabawę kończył. Styles gwałtownie zatrzymał się na środku chodnika i zrzucił jego ramię ze swojego ciała. Miał mocno ściągnięte brwi i niezadowolony grymas – taki jak zazwyczaj występuje u dzieci, kłócących się w przedszkolu. Przez chwilę zaciskał zębami swoją dolną wargę, po czym wypchnął ją do przodu i wyrzucił ręce w kierunku przyjaciela tak, jakby ciskał w jego stronę ciężkim telewizorem sprzed trzydziestu lat.  
\- O co ci chodzi?!  
Zayn wpatrywał się w niego może zbyt intensywnie, niż Harry by sobie tego życzył, wziął głęboki oddech i poklepał go po ramieniu.  
\- Stary, musisz trochę zluzować. Jesteś tykającą bombą.  
Harry posłał mu chłodne spojrzenie i w milczeniu ruszył przed siebie. Zayn podążył za nim, mimo że był bliski przywrócenia go na ziemię przez mocne uderzenie w twarz. Malik miał dość „chumorków” jego przyjaciela, nie potrafił znieść ciągłego narzekania i marudzenia na brak idealnego partnera, bo to nie było tak, że ich nie było. Byli. Znajomi Harry'ego wiedzieli z iloma facetami się spotykał w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy, ilu z nich odrzucił, nim zdążył dać im prawdziwą szansę. Owszem, byli wśród nich tacy, którzy zachowywali się w stosunku do dwudziestoczterolatka nie fair i zrywanie z tym gronem było jak najbardziej zrozumiałe. Jednak gdy tylko Zayn odczytywał jego wiadomości późnym wieczorem o treści: „zerwałem z X, to nie było to. Napijemy się?” miał wielką ochotę chwycić za kufel z piwem i roztrzaskać o jego głowę. Frustracja brała nad nim górę, a opanowanie jej było cięższe, niż ktokolwiek by pomyślał. Nie. Zayn nie był zazdrosny o Harry'ego ani o jego powodzenie. To nie ta historia, w której jeden bohater potajemnie podkochuje się w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. Jednak właśnie może dla Zayna lepiej by było, gdyby ta historia właśnie tak się rozgrywała.  
Ostatecznie nie powiedział nic więcej, tylko tak jak się umówili wcześniej, udali się na High Street Kensington Station, aby stamtąd dojechać na Soho, gdzie mieszkał Zayn.

\- Tati… - Było jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki dostał się do jego uszu, zanim zdecydował się na powrót przyspieszyć kroku, by jak najszybciej zniknąć z miejsca, w którym niechciane poczucie wewnętrznej porażki uderzyło w niego gwałtownie, na stałe osiadając się palącym ciężarem w dole jego brzucha. Louis zaś instynktownie przycisnął usta do jasnych, miękkich włosów na czubku głowy chłopca, zaledwie na moment pozwoliwszy zahipnotyzować się sposobowi, w jaki zachodzące słońce osiadło na nich łagodnie i jakby dołożyło wszelkich starań w pragnieniu wyłonienia z nich delikatnego, złotego blasku.  
\- Jeszcze moment, króliku. - Odrzekł cicho w wąską przestrzeń między nimi, i chociaż jego głos wyraźnie balansował na granicy cierpliwości, dłonią uszczypnął zaczepnie kawałek bladej skóry na plecach siedmiolatka, zdradziecko odsłonięty przez podwiniętą bluzę. Zmrużył gniewnie oczy, gdy sylwetka jego siostry mignęła mu gdzieś przy jego lewym boku, po czym obrócił się w tę stronę, jedynie przez wgląd na swoje dziecko nie mogąc założyć ramion w geście obrazy.  
\- Cześć, Lou, przep - zaczęła, jednak nie dane było jej skończyć; pojedynczy mięsień przy zewnętrznym kąciku Louisa drgnął w niekontrolowanym tiku, a jego usta zacisnęły się w cienką linię jako wyraźne ostrzeżenie, zanim pochylił się nieco i postawił Yvesa przed sobą, nie sprzeciwiając się w żaden sposób na wątłe ramionka chłopca, natychmiastowo oplatające jego biodra. Malec ułożył policzek na brzuchu ojca, nieświadomie wypuściwszy z siebie ciche mruknięcie na przyjemny kontakt skóry z miękką bawełną białej bluzki, i usta szatyna opuściło bezgłośne westchnienie, a błękit jego oczu przyozdobiły drobinki rozczulenia, które jednak zniknęły tak szybko, jak tylko mężczyzna przeniósł swoje spojrzenie na blondynkę przed sobą. - W skali od jednego do dziesięciu, jak bardzo jesteś na mnie zły? - Spytała w marnej próbie rozluźnienia sytuacji, na co Louis wziął spokojny wdech i dłonią, której nie opierał w tym czasie na karku synka, potarł płatek swojego nosa.  
\- Gdyby w tym momencie wisiało nad tobą pianino, życzyłbym ci wiecznej męki w ostatnim kręgu piekła, po czym osobiście puściłbym sznur. - Odparł tonem swobodnie balansującym między chłodnym opanowaniem i wściekłym warknięciem i Lottie przygryzła nerwowo dolną wargę, a niemal namacalne drżenie jego głosu odbiło się głuchym echem od jej żeber, rozesławszy zimny dreszcz w dół jej kręgosłupa. - Ile razy mam jeszcze być o krok od wyjścia z siebie i zatańczenia na własnej głowie, żebyś w końcu zrozumiała, że gdy proszę cię o bycie na czas, oznacza to, że masz być na cholerny czas, a nawet i minutę wcześniej?  
\- Louis, daj mi wyjaśnić. - Dziewczyna spróbowała znowu, tym razem uprzednio drapiąc się niezręcznie w tył głowy, jak gdyby miało to jej jakkolwiek pomóc.  
\- Nie, mam dość twoich wyjaśnień. - Louis bez pardonu przerwał jej, pokręciwszy gwałtownie głową w zaprzeczeniu, na widok czego Lottie swoją zwiesiła poddańczo. - Poważnie muszę zacząć mówić ci, że masz pojawić się pół godziny przed planowaną godziną, może wtedy jakoś uda się nam zgrać i być w tym samym miejscu o tej samej porze. Zrozumiałbym wiele, naprawdę, gdyby to chodziło tylko o mnie. - Zaczął nieco łagodniejszym tonem, co wcale nie uspokoiło młodszej dziewczyny, a wręcz przeciwnie; ledwie słyszalny skrzek w środku jego wypowiedzi upewnił ją tylko, że nadchodzi coś większego, w przygotowaniu na co wzięła głęboki oddech i instynktownie zacisnęła powieki, nawet jeśli Louis nie mógł tego zobaczyć przez kąt, z którego na nią spoglądał. - Ale, do cholery jasnej, trzy razy ci powtarzałem, że Yves będzie wyczerpany i zależy mi na tym, żebyś odebrała go, jeszcze zanim wpadnie w stan, w którym będziesz go musiała targać do domu jak worek ziemniaków. On niemal śpi na stojąco, Lotts, to coś, czego nie chcę widzieć nigdy więcej w swoim życiu, dotrze to kiedyś do ciebie? - Dodał, a ślepa iskra żalu szalała wściekle w mroku frustracji, przyozdobiwszy jego, z natury łagodny i nieco wysoki, głos złowrogą chrypą. - Boże, nienawidzę się spóźniać, nienawidzę krzywdzić swojego dziecka, a ty oczywiście musiałaś sprawić, że te dwie rzeczy naparły na mnie jednocześnie, tuż przed spotkaniem z psycholożką, którym - i tutaj zaskoczę twoją naturę lekkoducha, moja droga, przygotuj się - teraz się stresuję, bo prędzej czy później powiem tej kobiecie, że gardzę brakiem organizacji, a ona przypomni sobie ten dzień i uzna mnie za cholernego hipokrytę, dziękuję ci bardzo, siostrzyczko. Podziwiam twój altruizm, uwierz. - Wysapał z całą dozą sarkazmu, jaką w sobie krył, po czym odetchnął głęboko i uniósł ramię z karku siedmioletniego chłopca, by schować swoją twarz w dłonie, odrętwiałymi z irytacji palcami hacząc o włosy w odcieniu karmelu nieco zbyt mocno, co bez namysłu zignorował i jedynie zaczesał grzywkę odruchowo, chcąc przywrócić ją do poprzedniego stanu.  
\- Louis, przepraszam, w porządku?! - Lottie napomknęła dostatecznie cichym krzykiem, żeby nie spłoszyć bratanka, ufnie wtulonego w biodra swojego ojca cały ten czas. Zawahała się jedynie na moment, zanim ujęła nadgarstki brata w dłonie i pogładziła delikatną skórę mężczyzny w tamtym miejscu, jeszcze poklepując go lekko w pragnieniu załagodzenia niepotrzebnych nerwów w napiętej przestrzeni między nimi. - Nic takiego się nie stało, najwyżej wezmę go na ręce, może spać w drodze do domu…  
\- Jasne, że może. To nie tak, że to ty będziesz z nim potem siedzieć do późna w nocy i masować mu plecy, bo zaśnie na tobie w złej pozycji. Nie masz się czym przejmować, prawda? - Odpowiedział natychmiast, wyrwawszy ręce z uścisku, a Lottie westchnęła wyraźnie znużona w reakcji na widok jego ściągniętych nisko brwi, zanim mruknęła krótkie:  
\- Przesadzasz.  
\- Cóż, przynajmniej nie zawodzę swojego rodzeństwa na każdym kroku, sprawiając, że moja własna siostra myśli wieczorami nad zatrudnieniem niani, bo gdyby miała liczyć tylko na mnie, mogłaby zginąć w butach i tyle by jej zostało z tej emocjonalnej matematyki.  
Po tych słowach, po brzegi wypełnionych jadem i wycelowanych wprost w blondynkę przed nim, szatyn strząsnął cały stres ze swoich ramion i delikatnie chwycił te należące do jego chłopca, by zaraz potem odsunąć go od siebie, wyłącznie na odległość potrzebną mu do uzyskania możliwości spotkania mglistego błękitu w jego półprzymkniętych oczkach. Pochylił się, chcąc zrównać się z nim i ukraść szczątki jego skupienia w próbie ulokowania ich na swoich słowach, tym razem przepełnionych ciepłem i ojcowską miłością, która otuliła zmęczony umysł siedmiolatka niczym najpiękniejsza kołysanka.  
\- Postaraj się nie zasnąć jeszcze przez chwilę, dobrze, smyku? Tylko chwilę, w domku czeka na ciebie wygodne łóżko, to naprawdę coś, na co warto zaczekać, tak? Spójrz, twój dino też nie zaśnie, dopóki nie dotrzecie bezpiecznie do pokoju. Nie pozwól mu zasnąć, obiecasz mi to?- Pytał raz po raz, niemal fizycznie cierpiąc na widok wycieńczonego dziecka, słaniającego się przed nim na nogach.  
\- Zasnąć. - Yves mruknął półprzytomnym głosem, uparcie pocierając wolną piąstką oczy i Louis wywrócił swoimi w reakcji na to, po czym krótko się zaśmiał, czym rozprowadził przyjemne wibracje po plecach chłopca.  
\- Nie zasnąć.  
\- Nie zasnąć. - Powtórzył słowa taty, a jego usta jeszcze rozciągnęły się niemożliwie pod wpływem głębokiego ziewnięcia, zanim postarał się otworzyć oczy szeroko, mrugając gwałtownie w próbie rozbudzenia się. Jego powieki samoistnie opadły tylko na moment, w którym jego ojciec przycisnął ciepłe wargi do jego czoła, a potem na powrót wpatrywał się w twarz rodzica, kiedy ten czochrał zaczepnie jego blond włoski.  
\- Dzielny chłopak, trzymam cię za słowo. - Louis zdążył powiedzieć tylko, ostrzegawczo wyciągnąwszy palec wskazujący w jego kierunku, po czym bez słowa pożegnania z siostrą obrócił się na pięcie i dziarskim krokiem ruszył przed siebie, kierując się wprost do drzwi wejściowych budynku, w którym sesje swoje prowadziła Perrie Edwards, znana mu również jako główna pani psycholog w programie, w którym brał udział. Myśl ta uderzyła go po raz kolejny z niewyobrażalną siłą, gdy pociągał za klamkę, gotowy na wkroczenie na dobrze znaną mu już ścieżkę do gabinetu, który był jedynie kolejnym etapem w nieco irracjonalnym dla niego procesie wpakowania się w kolejne małżeństwo w jego krótkim życiu. I jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało, jego jedyną reakcją na to było ciche sapnięcie w pustą przestrzeń przed sobą i pierwsze śmiałe kroki ku czemuś, co w pokrętny sposób miało stać się jego przeznaczeniem. A przynajmniej chciał w to wierzyć.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nawet nie wiecie, jak mocno doceniam, że ktoś to czyta i pyta kiedy nowy. I dlatego jest mi też mocno przykro, że nie jestem w stanie dodawać regularnie. :( Ten również napisany z @helloimtina x

Ledwo wyczuwalna woń waniliowego kadzidełka otuliła jego skołowane nerwy tak szybko, jak tylko przekroczył próg gabinetu młodej blondynki. Całym jego ciałem zawładnęło dziwne ciepło, tak bardzo różne od tego z zewnątrz, darowanego tamtego dnia Londynowi w ramach miłej odmiany dla rutyny obecnej tam pory roku; ciepło to zdawała się budować domowa atmosfera, którą kobieta wprowadziła do pomieszczenia poprzez kolorowe kwiaty, wszechobecną zieleń, której kontrast z tłem inspirowanym słabą kawą nacieszyłby oko nawet najbardziej wymagającego estety, czy choćby samą jej pozytywną energię, skradającą się do gości tegoż gabinetu z każdego kąta. Cokolwiek to było, Louis nie mógł powstrzymać swobodnego uśmiechu, zdradziecko wpływającego na jego usta na widok psycholożki, która - zupełnie nieświadoma jego obecności - wzrok miała wbity w ekran laptopa na swoim biurku, podczas gdy kołysała się leniwie z boku na bok w swoim obrotowym fotelu. Gdy odchrząknął wymownie, spojrzenie jej dużych, błękitnych oczu przeskoczyło na niego gwałtownie, niemal od razu zmrużone nieco pod naporem ściągniętych w konsternacji brwi, przez co przez krótką chwilę szatyn poczuł się wyjątkowo niekomfortowo w miejscu, w którym stał i jego ramiona napięły się jeszcze bardziej, nawet jeśli nie sądził, że było to fizycznie możliwe.  
\- Louis! - Odezwała się w którymś momencie, a Louis wypuścił drżący oddech, dopiero po tym orientując się, że wstrzymywał go cały ten czas. Cała jego sylwetka opadła nieznacznie i przeczyścił niezręcznie gardło, ostatecznie zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi gabinetu. - Sądziłam, że będę miała między waszą dwójką chociaż kilka minut, jeśli mam być zupełnie szczera…- Napomknęła, bardziej do siebie, aniżeli wprost do niego, po czym odchyliła się do tyłu na swoim fotelu, pozwalając, by jej plecy przywarły do oparcia, dłonie zaś ułożyła wygodnie na podłokietnikach, całą swą uwagę skupiwszy na mężczyźnie w progu. - Wiesz, że ta szesnasta to taka bardziej umowna godzina spotkania, prawda? Z niektórymi rozmawiam nieco dłużej, z innymi krócej, a nie lubię się nudzić, więc wybieram coś pomiędzy, żeby mieć pewność, że nie będę zbyt długo czekać między sesjami. Do tego przeważnie wszyscy i tak się spóźniają, więc zawsze podaję czas o kilka minut wcześniejszy od realnej godziny spotkania, żeby ich złe nawyki nie zaburzały rytmu mojej pracy.  
\- Muszę to zapamiętać i wcielić w swoje życie, dzięki. - Szatyn mruknął cicho pod nosem, a całe wcześniejsze napięcie zeszło z niego, jak tylko kobieta uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie i typowo dla niej, uprzednio chowając nieświadomie dolną wargę za górnymi zębami, jakby za każdym razem próbowała to zwalczyć, ale polegała przy tym sromotnie. Ruchem dłoni wskazała na fotel po przeciwnej sobie stronie biurka, na co on podwinął nieco opadający rękaw jeansowej koszuli i spełnił niemą prośbę psycholożki, od razu kierując się w jej stronę, by ostatecznie stanąć za swoim siedzeniem podczas ich rozmów i położyć dłonie na oparciu.  
\- Co się stało, że jesteś taki zdenerwowany? - Spytała bez pardonu, czym zdezorientowała go odrobinę, jednak zdawało się jej to zupełnie nie przeszkadzać, ponieważ jedynie splotła swoje dłonie na blacie rzeźbionego biurka i spojrzała na niego wyczekująco, a wesołe ogniki wciąż skrzyły się w jej oczach.  
\- Nie jestem zdenerwowany. - Odpowiedział automatycznie i Perrie westchnęła na to ze znużeniem.  
\- Dobrze, zatem co się stało, że byłeś taki zdenerwowany? - Spróbowała ponownie, Louis zaś skupił całą swą uwagę na brązowo-czarnym rzemyku, wąskim splotem otulającym jej pofalowane włosy dookoła głowy i spoczywającym beztrosko na szczycie jej czoła. - Louis?  
\- Moja siostra się spóźniła, to nic wielkiego, po prostu tego nie lubię, zwłaszcza w chwilach, kiedy chodzi o dobro mojego syna. - Odrzekł wymijającym tonem, po czym wyrysował palcem prostą linię w powietrzu przy swoim czole, dopowiedziawszy proste, przyjazne: - Pasuje ci ta ozdóbka.  
-Więc, daleko stąd się umówiliście, że tyle nerwów ci to zeżarło?  
\- Przed wejściem?  
\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że mogłeś po prostu przyprowadzić go tutaj, prawda? - Spytała tonem, który odbił się głuchym echem o żebra Louisa, wywołując w nim coś na kształt wyrzutów sumienia. - W sumie z chęcią bym tego brzdąca poznała. - Dopowiedziała od razu, a jej twarz nagle pogrążyła się w zamyśleniu, jak gdyby z chwilą wypowiedzenia tych słów wyobraziła sobie siedmioletniego chłopca z opowieści mężczyzny na środku jej gabinetu, dokładnie tuż przed kozetką, pokrytą kolorowym, haftowanym kocem. - Mam hamak, z pewnością by się tutaj nie nudził. - Podrzuciła rozentuzjazmowana, a jasne świetliki w jej tęczówkach rozbłysły jeszcze bardziej na samą myśl o dziecku w gabinecie, na co Louis zareagował cichym, wesołym parsknięciem, pokręciwszy krótko głową w niedowierzaniu.  
\- Cóż, szczerze mówiąc teraz, kiedy o tym wspomniałaś, tym bardziej cieszę się, że Yvesa tutaj nie ma. - Napomknął w odpowiedzi nieco niepewnie, po czym podrapał się niezręcznie w tył głowy, kiedy Perrie zmarszczyła brwi na jego słowa. - Mam na myśli, ermm, zerkałem dość długo na ten hamak, gdy byłem tu ostatnio i… - Zająknął się w połowie zdania i zaśmiał nerwowo, co jednak w żaden sposób nie pchnęło do pomocy mu blondynki, która jedynie wpatrywała się w niego wyczekująco przez cały ten czas. Louis w końcu wziął głęboki wdech i na jednym wydechu dokończył to, co chciał powiedzieć, wciąż niepewny reakcji, jakiej mógł się po tym spodziewać: - Mogę spędzić na nim dzisiejsze spotkanie czy jest wyłącznie do twojego własnego użytku?  
\- Och… Och, cóż, to trochę niekomfortowe… - Kobieta odparła, od niechcenia bawiąc się kosmykiem swoich blond włosów, miękko opadających na jej piersi, a Louis niechcący podążył wzrokiem za jej dłonią, i gdy jego uwagę przykuł czarny stanik, prześwitujący przez materiał cienkiej białej koszuli, zwiesił nieco głowę i wbił spojrzenie w swoje uda, okryte spodniami o tym samym kolorze, co bielizna psycholożki. - Tak prawdę mówiąc, to czekam tylko na moment, w którym ten hamak w końcu zostanie oficjalnie uznany za część wyposażenia tego gabinetu. Wiesz, montaż to czysta prowizorka, rozpadnie się, jak tylko ktoś się na nim położy. Po prostu chcę wyłudzić kasę za wypadek przy pracy… - Dopowiedziała z wyraźną swobodą w głosie, tylko odrobinę zmąconą konspiracją, na wydźwięk której Louis zmarszczył brwi, niemal w oszołomieniu.  
\- Ty tak na poważnie? - Było wszystkim, co mógł z siebie w tamtej chwili wykrztusić, po czym Perrie machnęła na niego ręką i jej wesoły śmiech rozbrzmiał w słodkiej symfonii w całym gabinecie, sprawiwszy, że szatyn w pierwszej sekundzie niemal podskoczył gwałtownie na swoim miejscu.  
\- Nie, chciałam po prostu zobaczyć twoją minę. - Wyjaśniła chwilę później, gdy już na powrót się uspokoiła i jej twarz na nowo przyozdobił jedynie rozbawiony uśmiech. - Pytaniem nie jest, czy możesz się na nim położyć. Pytaniem jest, dlaczego pytasz mnie o to dopiero teraz? - Dodawszy z przekąsem, mrugnęła do niego zaczepnie. - Ja rozumiem, że jesteś dość statecznym facetem i najwyraźniej dbasz o swoją reputację, ale na litość boską, to jest hamak! - Mruknęła nieco zbyt entuzjastycznie, jednak nie przeszkadzało to zarówno jej, jak i Louisowi, który w odpowiedzi na to tylko potarł dłońmi swoje kolana i podniósł się od razu na równe nogi, gotowy doskoczyć do kolorowego materiału w każdej chwili. - Śmiało. - Perrie podsyciła jeszcze jego zapał, po czym z przyjaznym uśmiechem obserwowała, jak szatyn bez zastanowienia ułożył się wygodnie wśród masy frędzli i paru cienkich, inspirowanych stylem boho poduszek. Chwilę później sama podniosła się ze swojego fotela, popchnęła go wprost do hamaku po drugiej stronie gabinetu i spoczęła na nim znowu, a jej musztardowa spódniczka uniosła się odrobinę, więc zaraz przygładziła ją, palcem prześledziwszy jeszcze jeden z czarnych wzorków na cieniutkim, gładkim materiale, zanim ułożyła jedną nogę na drugiej i spojrzała na Louisa, usilnie starając się wykrzesać z siebie pełen profesjonalizm. - Gotowy na dzisiejszą rozmowę?  
\- Gotowy. - Mężczyzna odparł pewnym siebie tonem, dłonie splótłszy beztrosko na swoim brzuchu. - Pytaj, póki mam ochotę podzielić się z tobą cząstką mojego życia.  
\- Wyduszę z ciebie cząstkę twojego życia, czy tego chcesz czy też nie, mój drogi. - Usłyszał w odpowiedzi słowa niemal wyszeptane pod nosem psycholożki, na które jego brwi uniosły się z zaskoczeniu.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Nic, nic. - Perrie odrzekła natychmiast, po czym przeczyściła wymownie gardło i uśmiechnęła się miło. - Zaczynajmy.- Dodała jeszcze oficjalnie i nieco uroczyście. - Ostatnio rozmawialiśmy o tym, jak to się właściwie stało, że twój formularz trafił do tego programu.  
\- Pamiętam. - Louis napomknął, nawet jeśli był świadom, iż sytuacja tego nie wymagała, jednak chciał po prostu się odezwać; dać znać, że tego dnia zamierzał aktywnie uczestniczyć w rozmowie, chociaż w ten sposób mogąc odwdzięczyć się za starania blondynki przed nim, która od samego początku robiła wszystko, by procedura sparowania go z kimś była dla niego komfortowa. I Perrie to doceniła, powolnym skinięciem głowy osłoniła kolejny uśmiech przed jego błękitnym, rozsądnym spojrzeniem, po czym odchrząknęła i wnętrze palca przycisnęła do spodniej strony górnych rzęs, poprzez próbę uniesienia ich dając sobie chwilę na zastanowienie.  
\- Dobrze, więc dzisiaj chciałabym poruszyć kolejny temat, który powinien znacznie ułatwić selekcję partnera dla ciebie, więc w tym momencie potrzebuję wiedzieć, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z powagi każdego wyznania, jakie tu dzisiaj rzucisz. Nie kłam, nie koloryzuj, po prostu mów zgodnie z własnym sumieniem, bo w pewien sposób życie cię potem z tego rozliczy. - Powiedziała wolno i wyraźnie, z rozwagą dobierając kolejne słowa, a Louis leżał przed nią i z delikatnie zmarszczonymi w konsternacji brwiami obserwował, jak w tym czasie polegała w dyskretnym zdjęciu balerinek na rzecz ułożenia zgiętych nóg na wolnym boku fotela, kiedy już resztę ciała wcisnęła w ten bliżej Louisa. Przez chwilę panowała między nimi cisza; szatyn cierpliwie zaczekał, aż psycholożka ułożyła się wygodnie na swoim miejscu, i dopiero po tym otworzył usta, gotowy jakkolwiek zareagować, jednak kobieta odezwała się jako pierwsza, bez pardonu wpadłszy mu w niewypowiedziane jeszcze słowo. - Powiedz mi, Louis, jaki tak naprawdę masz pogląd na instytucję małżeństwa?  
\- Pogląd na co? - Spytał oszołomiony, instynktownie unosząc głowę z lawendowej poduszki, a Perrie wywróciła oczami, po czym dopowiedziała:  
\- Małżeństwo, czym dla ciebie jest? - i oparła nonszalancko podbródek na zwiniętej w pięść dłoni, jasny, niemal mroźny błękit oczu wystawiwszy dumnie na spotkanie z tym zimniejszym, nieco bardziej mętnym, ukrytym w spojrzeniu szatyna. - Czym było dla ciebie małżeństwo z twoją byłą partnerką i czy coś się w tej kwestii zmieniło po waszym rozstaniu? - Jeszcze bardziej rozwinęła swoją myśl, kiedy po dłuższej chwili wciąż nie uzyskała żadnej odpowiedzi.  
Louis zaś ułożył się z powrotem i wbił wzrok w sufit; delikatne zmarszczki przy zewnętrznych kącikach oczu złagodniały nagle, a cała jego twarz stała się jakby wyciszona- rzęsy nie drgały już niekontrolowanie, targane zamaszystymi ruchami powiek, składającymi się na gwałtowne mrugnięcia, jedynie wąskie, bladoróżowe linie przecinały porcelanę delikatnej, zmęczonej skóry na czole, upamiętniające heroiczną walkę z naporem stresu, żłobiącego głębokie korytarze w cerze dwudziestodziewięciolatka, i jego usta przyjęły naturalne rysy, wreszcie nie będąc ani wygiętymi w krzywym uśmiechu, ani przygryzanymi czy też zasysanymi do środka w obawie. Leżał tam, pogrążony w zadumie, przez moment nie wypowiedziawszy nawet jednego słowa, zamiast tego jedynie oddychając w przestrzeń przed sobą, w której unosząca się woń wanilii otulała jego zmysły, a Perrie cierpliwie czekała, aż szatyn pozbiera rozbiegane myśli w spójną całość, którą mógłby się podzielić.  
\- Dawniej uważałem małżeństwo za coś specjalnego, naprawdę wyjątkowego. - Odezwał się w końcu głosem cichym i opanowanym, zupełnie tak, jakby tkwił w swoistym transie, w który sam się wprowadził. - To coś, co w teorii wiąże ludzi na całe życie, myślałem, że jest to ten przełom, kiedy miłość dwójki osób jest na tyle silna i piękna, że w końcu stają się gotowi przyrzec sobie w obecności pozostałych bliskich trwałość tego uczucia po wsze czasy i przysięgę tę wykonywać każdego kolejnego dnia, dopóki śmierć ich nie rozłączy. Może to i głupie, ale tak właśnie było. W jakiś sposób byłem wręcz przekonany, że po ślubie wszystko jest takie świetne, mam na myśli, hej, przecież doszło do sformalizowania związku, od tego czasu jesteśmy z kimś na stałe w świetle wszystkich praw obowiązujących na tym świecie, już zawsze będziemy razem, naszą miłość widzą wszyscy, co złego może się stać? - Powiedział z udawanym entuzjazmem i blondynka w fotelu przed nim zasłoniła usta ręką w próbie zduszenia cichego, rozbawionego chichotu na wręcz namacalną przesadę w jego głosie. Wzrokiem prześledziła trasę, jaką palce jednej jego dłoni pokonały od fragmentu białej bluzki na brzuchu do guzika jeansowej koszuli gdzieś na wysokości żeber, którym zaczęły się od niechcenia bawić, a potem zapatrzyła się w czarny tusz na jego odsłoniętym nadgarstku, ciągnący się dokoła niego w grubym splocie marynarskiej liny, zniekształcający się nieco przy każdym, najmniejszym ruchu szatyna, kiedy ten dopowiedział jeszcze: - A potem sam się ożeniłem.  
\- I drastycznie zmieniłeś zdanie? -Spytała z czystej ciekawości, łagodnie się do niego uśmiechając. Louis zmarszczył brwi tylko na czas równy jednej sekundzie, po czym rozluźnił na powrót napięte mięśnie, pokręciwszy przy tym głową w zaprzeczeniu.  
\- Nie sądzę. - Dodał dla potwierdzenia swojego gestu, jak gdyby chciał mieć pewność, że Perrie nie zrozumiała go źle. - Nie. To, co mieliśmy z Eleanor było w rzeczy samej wyjątkowe i z pewnością piękne. Miałem świadomość, że z przyjemnością zostałbym przy niej do końca życia, a nawet i dłużej, chciałem kochać ją wiecznie i nic złego się nie działo. Naprawdę darzyłem ją szczerym, pewnym uczuciem, w końcu jak inaczej wytrzymałbym z nią tyle czasu? Wiesz, mówię o -  
\- Tak, wiem. - Perrie zdążyła mu jeszcze wpaść w słowo rozbawiona. - Czterech latach małżeństwa, a wcześniej czternastu miesiącach i jedenastu dniach narzeczeństwa.  
\- Czterech latach małżeństwa, a wcześniej czternastu miesiącach i jedenastu dniach narzeczeństwa. - Powiedzieli jednocześnie i Louis obrócił głowę w jej stronę na poduszce, by spojrzeć na nią z uznaniem. - Dobra jesteś.  
-To nie tak, że codziennie spotykam kogoś, kto tak szczegółowo potrafi wyliczyć mi czas swojego związku. - Odrzekła wesoło, puściwszy mu przy tym oczko. - Więc, co takiego się stało, kiedy sam się ożeniłeś? - Spytała po chwili w próbie powrócenia rozmowy na właściwe tory.  
\- Po prostu dostrzegłem, że nie jest tak do końca kolorowo i idealnie. Że małżeństwo, mimo całej swojej wyjątkowości, ma też swoje wady, jeśli tak można to określić. - Mruknął cicho pod nosem, bardziej do siebie, aniżeli do kobiety na fotelu przed sobą. Barwa jego głosu zmieniła się diametralnie; nieco wysoki, napięty ton złagodniał w miarę wypowiadanych słów, z każdą sekundą stapiając się w ciepłą mieszankę zmęczonej chrypy i swobodnej zadumy, która idealnie wpasowała się w klimat gabinetu, owiawszy wszystko w się w nim znajdujące, łącznie z duszą psycholożki, przyjemną atmosferą tajemnicy. Jego powieki zaś samoistnie opadły, jak tylko obrócił się w hamaku na bok, twarzą do blondynki o niebieskich oczach, i podłożył ramię pod poduszkę w potrzebie uniesienia głowy nieco wyżej, niż pozwalało mu na to rzadkie wypełnienie bawełnianej poszewki.  
\- Rozwiń tę myśl, proszę. - Perrie odezwała się po chwili wypełnionej komfortową ciszą, a prośba ta opuściła jej usta w postaci dźwięku tylko o ton wyższego od szeptu, zupełnie tak, jak gdyby cały jej umysł objęła obawa przed spłoszeniem spokoju, jaki najwidoczniej ogarnął postać Louisa, łaskawie pozwoliwszy mu wyrazić to, co siedziało w nim cały ten czas. - O jakich wadach mówisz?  
\- Wiesz, kiedy jesteś sama, możesz skupić się wyłącznie na sobie, nie musisz się tłumaczyć ze wszystkiego, co robisz, nie musisz planować, nie musisz się zastanawiać… - Szatyn zaczął, pogrążony w zamyśleniu. Ostrożnie dobierał słowa, w jego głos wkradła się odrobina zawahania, jednak nie zamilkł na kolejne minuty, a mówił dalej, powoli i z pewnego rodzaju rezerwą, co Perrie doskonale rozumiała i wyrozumiałość tę okazywała poprzez ciszę wyczekującą, ale nie ugiętą pod ciężarem presji. - Kiedy dochodzi do ślubu, tak naprawdę dwoje ludzi zaczyna uczyć się żyć na nowo. Nie ma już ciebie, jesteście wy. Nagle stajesz się w jakimś stopniu odpowiedzialna za kolejne życie. We wszystko musisz wkładać znacznie więcej zastanowienia, począwszy od drobnostek jak pamięć o preferencjach partnera przy zamówieniu obiadu na wynos, po walki z szefostwem w celu dopasowania waszych urlopów. I to w jakiś dziwny sposób jest dobre, ale czasami tego po prostu jest za dużo, gdy ukochana osoba zaczyna wymagać i wyciągać konsekwencje z każdego twojego błędu, nawet nieświadomego. To przytłacza, kiedy pewna sfera twojej strefy komfortu zostaje przekroczona, ale nie możesz nic z tym zrobić, bo intruzem jest ktoś, kogo poślubiłaś. Wiem, wiem, to brzmi źle. - Przyznał sam przed sobą w pewnym momencie, na co Perrie uniosła brwi w zdziwieniu, ale nie powiedziała nic, zostawiwszy pogłębienie tej kwestii w rękach Louisa. Ten wziął głęboki oddech, zanim wolną ręką potarł zmęczoną twarz i kontynuował swój wywód, kilka pierwszych słów tłumiąc nieświadomie we wnętrzu dłoni. - To nie tak, że miałem takie problemy z Eleanor, poważnie, była żoną, o jakiej śniłem, a przynajmniej tak chciałem myśleć i z jakichś dziwnych pobudek, których nie jestem w stanie wyjaśnić, wciąż chcę tak myśleć. Ale prawda jest taka, że niektóre rzeczy związane z małżeństwem, tym całym dzieleniem dosłownie wszystkiego... to coś, co trochę mnie przeraża? - Powiedział, bardziej pytając, aniżeli stwierdzając fakt. Otworzył oczy tylko na czas potrzebny do zauważenia delikatnego skinięcia głową Perrie, po czym na powrót je zamknął i parsknął pogardliwie pod nosem. - Nie powinienem tego mówić, zważywszy na to, że wciąż mam z nią świetny kontakt i naprawdę czuję, że jej potrzebuję, wiem. Wiem, Perrie, ja jestem świadom tego, że mogę sam sobie zaprzeczać, bo sytuacja wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż to, jak próbuję ci ją przedstawić. Jednak zauważyłem, że sprawa małżeństwa może i jest dobra i tego chcę, ale nie potrafię zaakceptować wszystkiego, co ta instytucja za sobą niesie. - Dodał, specjalnie zaakcentowawszy słowo, którego psycholożka użyła wcześniej w pytaniu, na które cały ten czas odpowiadał. W odpowiedzi na to usłyszał jedynie cichy śmiech kobiety przed sobą, a potem oboje zamilkli na czas równy paru krótkim minutom w potrzebie pozbierania myśli w spójną całość.  
\- Louis, a jak… Czy coś się zmieniło, gdy na świat przyszło wasze dziecko? - Zapytała w końcu, z odpowiednią dozą ostrożności obserwując, jak ekspresja Louisa zmieniła się jedynie na ułamek sekundy, wymusiwszy na nim nieznaczne drgnięcie na samo wspomnienie jego syna. Później jego ciało znowu wydawało się leżeć bezwładnie na hamaku, nerwy nie dawały o sobie znać nawet w najmniejszym skurczu mięśni, a na jego usta wpłynął cień łagodnego uśmiechu, kiedy pokręcił głową w zaprzeczeniu tylko raz.  
\- Nie, nie sądzę. Jak, oczywiście, pojawiła kolejna istota, o której musiałem zacząć myśleć, ale z Yvesem to było zupełnie inne. - Powiedział natychmiast w potwierdzeniu swojego gestu. - On jest moim synem, do tego dzieci naprawdę nie wymagają wiele, by odwzajemnić się bezkresną miłością. Nie żądają, nie wymagają konkretnych zachowań, nie oceniają cię. Zależy im po prostu na tym, żebyś była przy nich, była dla nich, z nimi. Z nimi wszystko wydaje się prostsze i bardziej zrozumiałe. W relacji z nimi zachowujesz poczucie prywatności, własnej sfery, której one nie przekroczą. Yves jest najlepszym, co mnie w życiu spotkało, już teraz mogę to przyznać. I chociaż małżeństwo z Eleanor nie wypaliło, zawsze będę jej wdzięczny za cud, którym mnie obdarzyła. Choćby przez wzgląd na tego chłopca ja, ja nigdy nie będę w stanie spojrzeć na nią w złym świetle. Zawsze będzie odgrywała ważną rolę w moim życiu, tak po prostu jest i nawet nie chcę tego zmieniać. - Wyznał, a jego głos nie załamał się nawet raz, nie wyszedł też poza opanowany, głęboki ton, w najlepszy sposób świadcząc o tym, że mówił to, co rzeczywiście leżało mu na sercu.  
\- Co zatem sprawiło, że to między wami nie wyszło? - Perrie zapytała z czystej ciekawości, a gdy Louis otworzył oczy, by spojrzeć na nią wymownie, zauważył, że wpatrywała się z niego zaintrygowana i ogniki w jej oczach szalały w konturze jej źrenic, kiedy wolną ręką nieświadomie podszczypywała materiał musztardowej spódniczki za swoim udzie. - Znaczy, wiesz, poza kwestią twojej seksualności. - Dopowiedziała od razu, jak tylko dwa równie piękne odcienie błękitu spotkały się w spojrzeniu pełnym rozbawienia. Szatyn westchnął przesadnie głośno i wywrócił oczami, zanim położył się z powrotem na plecy, by palce swoich dłoni spleść razem na miękkim materiale białej bluzki.  
\- Nic. - Odrzekł prosto, wzruszywszy przy tym ramionami. - Tak naprawdę chodziło głównie o to, że niestety ona nie ma penisa, tak sądzę. Mimo wszystko byłem z nią szczęśliwy, po prostu przez fakt, że nie pociąga mnie w ten sposób, nie mogłem w tym tkwić. Nie chodzi wyłącznie o seks, ja nie chciałem jej ranić. - Dodał jeszcze już nieco podniesionym tonem głosu, jakby obawiał się, że mógł zostać źle odebrany. - Kocham ją, szanuję i chcę dla niej wszystkiego, co najlepsze. Zasługuje na kogoś, kto będzie uważał ją za ideał piękna, zarówno tego płynącego z wnętrza, jak i tego fizycznego. Na kogoś, kto będzie jej pożądał, kogo myśli będą stale wypełnione nią przy pytaniu o to, kto jest jego źródłem bezkresnej przyjemności w każdym aspekcie życia. Chcę, żeby czuła się atrakcyjna, żeby nie musiała się starać, by spędzić miłą noc; żeby była wystarczająca. Ja nie mogę jej tego dać, nieważne jak bardzo bym próbował. Właśnie dlatego doszło do naszego rozstania, jeśli o mnie chodzi. Chcę jej szczęścia, nade wszystko. - Wyjaśnił powoli i z rozwagą; każde słowo zdawało się być dobrze przemyślane i naładowane uczuciem, od którego ciepło wręcz uderzało w całą sylwetkę psycholożki. Louis swoje wyznanie zwieńczył delikatnym uśmiechem igrającym mu na ustach, po czym obrócił głowę w bok w celu podarowania Perrie wyczekującego na jej reakcję spojrzenia, na co ta drgnęła gwałtownie, natychmiast wyrywając się ze swoistego transu, który ostatecznie strzepnęła z ramion niezręcznym przeczyszczeniem gardła.  
\- Tak, erm… Wybacz, to naprawdę miłe, posłuchać o tym, jak ktoś mówi o drugiej osobie z taką pasją. Trochę przejmujące. - Usprawiedliwiła się przez cichy śmiech, odgarnęła z ramion blond włosy ze złocistymi refleksami i ponownie skupiła na nim całą swoją uwagę, nieznacznie zmarszczywszy brwi, kiedy mówiła: - Czego zatem oczekujesz od małżeństwa, które zawrzesz dzięki programowi? Skoro byłeś wtedy szczęś - Spróbowała wyjaśnić, jednak Louis bez pardonu wpadł jej w słowo, pozostawiając ją z wciąż otwartymi ustami, gdy sam odpowiadał na zadane pytanie ze wzrokiem utkwionym na suficie gabinetu.  
\- Traktuję to jako szansę na ułożenie sobie relacji, której mimo wszystko potrzebuję. Tak, to, co miałem z Eleanor, było dobre, jednak się skończyło. Nie uważasz, że to jakiś znak, coś w rodzaju drugiego podejścia, żebym mógł zadbać o to, czego tak naprawdę chcę od związku z drugą osobą? Nauczyłem się na własnych błędach, teraz odkrycie mojej seksualności pozwala mi na dziwnego rodzaju reset.  
\- W takim razie powiedz mi, czego chcesz od związku. - Perrie postanowiła odruchowo, po czym delikatnie klasnęła w dłonie, pozostawiwszy je luźno splecione na swoim kolanie, i spojrzała na niego wyczekująco. - Słucham.  
Na to szatyn przygryzł niepewnie dolną wargę i ponownie wzruszył ramionami, jednak tym razem nie było to beztroskie, a nieco napięte i zbyt gwałtowne, by miało wyrazić spokój i opanowanie, wcześniej obecne w jego duszy i umyśle. Zamiast odpowiedzi, jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki opuścił przestrzeń wokół niego i dotarł do uszu kobiety przed nim, był hałas spowodowany jego gwałtownym ruchem, gdy ugiął nogi w kolanach i ułożył stopy płasko na hamaku, uparcie zapatrzony w nierówne smugi białej farby na suficie. Promienie zachodzącego słońca cały ten czas wpadały przez okno w gabinecie i nieustannie rzucały pomarańczową poświatę na całe wnętrze pomieszczenia, frywolnie malując na wszystkim zniekształcone cienie, które Louis od niechcenia próbował w jakiś sposób zidentyfikować podczas zbierania skołatanych myśli w spójną, sensowną wypowiedź.  
\- Louis? - Ton tylko odrobinę wyższy od szeptu przeciął gęstą atmosferę między nimi i Perrie wolno sięgnęła ręką przed siebie, by delikatnie szturchnąć ramię Louisa w pragnieniu przywrócenia go do rzeczywistości. - No dalej, właściwie połowę już mi powiedziałeś przy poprzednim pytaniu. Rozwiń to troszeczkę, to naprawdę ułatwi nam wszystkim sprawę. Spójrz, od tego, co mi powiesz, zależy z kim zostaniesz sparowany. Bądź co bądź, Louis, czeka cię kolejne małżeństwo. Chyba chcesz, żeby to podejście skończyło się dobrze, co? - Dopowiedziała zachęcająco. Kolejne już tego dnia westchnienie opuściło usta szatyna, po czym mężczyzna skinął leniwie głową i odchrząknął cicho, zanim zaczął mówić.  
\- Chcę zachować prywatność. Potrzebuję szacunku do swojej sfery komfortu, by w całym tym dzieleniu życia z drugą osobą wciąż mieć coś tylko dla siebie.  
\- Jesteś indywidualistą, huh? - Blondynka napomknęła i Louis natychmiast to podłapał, nawet wyciągnąwszy palec wskazujący w jej kierunku dla dodatkowego przyznania jej racji.  
\- Tak i nie chcę tego tracić. Jak, rozumiem, że małżeństwo to coś naprawdę ważnego i jestem na to gotowy, chcę tego, co się z nim wiąże, jak bliskość i uczucie, ale mam swoje bariery i nie chcę, by mój partner je przekraczał. To coś, co chcę wypracować w małżeństwie, w które mnie wpakujecie. Oczekuję respektu i zdolności mojego partnera do zachowania potrzebnego mi minimum dystansu.- Wyjaśnił bez zbędnego pośpiechu, od niechcenia bawiąc się guzikiem jeansowej koszuli. - Spójrz, często wyjeżdżam. Taki mam tryb pracy, często mnie nie ma. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby osoba, którą poślubię, miała w związku z tym jakiekolwiek pretensje do mnie. Robię to, co lubię, chcę to robić i nie mam zamiaru nikomu się z tego tłumaczyć, odpierając atak od kogoś, komu podobno powinno na mnie zależeć. Kogokolwiek ze mną połączycie, musi być świadom faktu, że nie będę z nim dwadzieścia cztery na dobę, siedem dni w tygodniu. Nie chcę przylepy, która będzie mi płakać do telefonu i żądać powrotu do domu.  
\- Sądzisz, że ludzie w tym wieku jeszcze wpadają w taką skrajność?  
\- Wolę postawić sprawę jasno, żebym potem nie musiał marudzić. - Odparł od razu, niemal łamiąc się i wpadając w krótki śmiech, dzielony z kobietą na fotelu przed hamakiem. Jedynie cień uśmiechu owiał jego usta, pozostawiwszy go z czymś w rodzaju grymasu na granicy rozbawienia i powagi, a potem po raz kolejny uchyliły się w zapowiedzi kolejnego wyznania, jakie miało wypaść w przestrzeń między nimi i gładko wtopić się w cztery ściany gabinetu. - Chcę zrozumienia. Może to i głupie, ale po cichu liczę, że ta wasza taktyka przyniesie świetne rezultaty i połączycie mnie z mężczyzną, który da mi to, co miałem z Eleanor, a nawet i więcej. Tego właśnie chcę. Chcę znowu poczuć, jak to jest kochać bezgranicznie i być w ten sposób kochanym. Bez żadnych niepewności, w pełni i z nadzieją na to, że po czterech latach nie stwierdzę, że jednak jestem hetero i mój partner mnie nie pociąga.  
Ostatnie słowa wręcz wyburczał z zażenowaniem i zaraz po tym schował twarz w dłonie, by dać sobie czas na ochłonięcie pod prowizoryczną osłoną przed otaczającym go światem, przez co nie mógł zauważyć skonsternowanego spojrzenia Perrie, po twarzy której przetaczały się różnorakie emocje, mimo usilnych prób stale wymykające się spod kontroli psycholożki. Zapadła między nimi cisza; ciężka i głucha zdawała się spoczywać na ich ramionach i uginać je pod naporem presji, ta zaś podstępnie owijała pnącza niezręczności wokół ich szyj ciasnym splotem, zapierając im obu dech w piersiach. Czas jakby przestał płynąć, w oczach Louisa sufit zaczął pękać w pół, szarawa pajęczyna rozdarć w gładkiej powłoce bieli nad nimi wyznaczała setki ścieżek w gwałtownym wyścigu do czterech ścian, które z kolei przybliżały się do niego z każdej strony, stworzywszy pułapkę najgorszą dla ludzkiego umysłu, bo uświadamiającą o nadchodzącym, nieuchronnym końcu.  
\- W porządku? - Perrie odezwała się w pewnym momencie, ponownie przywracając Louisa do rzeczywistości, w której jedynie mrugnął, a wszystko znowu było normalne, stabilne i przyjemne dla oka. Po raz kolejny obrócił się na bok w hamaku i wymusił krzywy uśmiech, gdy ich spojrzenia spotkały się w połowie drogi; jedno wypełnione czymś, czego nie można było jednoznacznie określić, naprzeciwko drugiego, w pewien sposób zatroskanego, pomimo profesjonalizmu wymalowanego na twarzy właścicielki.  
\- Tak, wnioskuję, że nie tylko Yvesa wyczerpała droga, wybacz. - Sapnął cicho, po czym potarł palcami zmęczone oczy i odruchowo przeczesał miękkie włosy w odcieniu karmelu. - Tak, umm, chcę uczucia, ale chcę też swobody. Nie lubię, gdy ktoś mnie przytłacza, nieważne czy świadomie, czy też nie. - Dopowiedział jeszcze, a Perrie w odpowiedzi na to jedynie skinęła głową wyrozumiale.  
\- Potrzebujesz odpocząć, więc puszczę cię dzisiaj wcześniej, ale w zamian odpowiesz mi na ostatnie pytanie, w porządku? - Zapytała przyjaźnie, jak tylko opuściła nogi z fotela i bez pośpiechu włożyła balerinki z powrotem na stopy, jakby przygotowując się do wstania, na co Louis zmarszczył brwi w zdziwieniu.  
-To naprawdę wszystko?  
\- Tak, mamy jeszcze trochę czasu na omówienie pozostałych kwestii, a skoro nie jesteś dzisiaj do końca przytomny, skończymy na tym, co mi odpowiesz na ostatnie pytanie.  
\- W porządku.  
Oboje przytaknęli jednocześnie w zgodzie, po czym Louis uniósł się do pozycji siedzącej na hamaku, również opuścił nogi, pozwoliwszy im zwisać bez celu nad podłogą, a dłonie splótł ze sobą na swoich kolanach, zanim spojrzał wymownie na psycholożkę przed sobą.  
\- Dlaczego polegasz na tym programie? - Padło w końcu, ciche i niepełne, przez co szatyn zdecydował się nie odpowiedzieć, zamiast tego próbując ułożyć sobie wszystko w głowie, jeszcze przed tym jak Perrie westchnęła cicho i dodała: - Mam na myśli, wiesz, czego chcesz, masz swoje konkretne wymagania, jesteś zdecydowany i przekonany o swoich potrzebach. Dlaczego nie szukasz sam, tylko trzymasz się programu, do którego nawet sam się nie zgłosiłeś?  
\- Mam dziecko, Perrie. -Odrzekł bez zastanowienia. - To, czego nie mam, to czas na pomyłki. Spójrz, ja wiem, że Yves na stałe mieszka z Eleanor, jestem świadom, że nie ma mnie przy tym malcu na co dzień. Ale mimo wszystko nie chcę się bawić, nie chcę doprowadzić do sytuacji, w której kogoś poznam, mój syn go polubi, a to nie wypali. - Przyznał z pełną powagą w głosie i wzrokiem wbitym we własne kolana. - Poniekąd też sam nie chcę się sparzyć, ale to sprawa drugorzędna. Przede wszystkim chodzi mi o to, że nie chcę zranić swojego dziecka. Serce by mi pękło, gdybym pozwolił mu przywiązać się do faceta, którego na początku uznałem za tego właściwego dla mnie, po czym coś poszłoby nie tak i musiałbym patrzeć, jak Yves chodzi smutny z powodu utraty bliskiej osoby. Więc pokładam nadzieję w tym, że ten program na technikę, dzięki której spotkam kogoś, kto faktycznie do mnie pasuje i to nie okaże się fiaskiem, na którym ucierpię zarówno ja, jak i mój syn. Nazwij to naiwnym, ale naprawdę nie chcę wspominać tego wszystkiego jako zmarnowanego czasu, którego już nigdy nie odzyskam.  
\- Louis - Perrie zaczęła głosem słabym i pełnym wątpliwości, jednak Louis nie zwrócił na to uwagi, zamiast tego po raz kolejny tego dnia wchodząc jej w słowo.  
\- Kojarzysz to powiedzenie, że tonący łapie się brzytwy? - Spytał, na co blondynka zamknęła uchylone usta i skinęła głową w odpowiedzi, nie będąc w stanie wykrztusić z siebie słowa. - Ja mam Yvesa na ramionach, więc nawet nie mogę doprowadzić do takiej sytuacji. Ja zakładam kamizelkę ratunkową przed wejściem do basenu. Tym właśnie jest dla mnie ten program.-Wyjaśnił nieco speszony, podrapawszy się niezręcznie w tył głowy, zanim stanął płasko na podłodze, ostatecznie żegnając komfort, jaki oferował mu hamak. - Mam nadzieję, że kamizelka nie okaże się uszkodzona.  
\- Uwierz, że ja też. - Mówiąc to, kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego w górę, po czym podniosła się z fotela i odetchnęła cicho w przestrzeń między nimi. - A teraz uciekaj. - Rzuciła prosto, skierowawszy się w stronę swojego biurka w przeciwnym kącie gabinetu. - Ach, Louis? - Zagaiła jeszcze, gdy szatyn zdążył już pociągnąć za klamkę, gotowy do wyjścia.  
\- Tak?  
\- Kolejne spotkanie już w regularnym czasie, przyjdź wyspany, jeśli mogę cię o to prosić. Chcę cię przytomnego. - Mruknęła stanowczo i chwyciła za swój telefon, więc Louis pożegnał się krótko i opuścił pomieszczenie pachnące wanilią, natychmiast ruszając w stronę parkingu na tyłach budynku, gdzie zostawił swoje auto.  
Kilka minut później włączał się do ruchu na ulicy na trasie do domu, a jedynym, o czym mógł myśleć przez całą podróż, było ciepłe, wygodne łóżko w jego sypialni.


End file.
